Um amor inusitado
by Saori Kido-San
Summary: Último episódio: Seiya perde Saori pra Kamus e ela então toma uma importante decisão.Tudo parece ficar bem,mas Seiya acaba tendo uma divertida discussão com seus amigos,último episódio no ar.
1. Default Chapter

Um encontro inusitado

Aquela noite no Santuário soava um ar gelado,mas não estava frio,estava até que uma noite agradável.Os cavaleiros de ouro estavam todos em suas casas.O caminho para as 12 casas estava com um silêncio terrivelmente entediante...do ponto mais alto das 12 casas,o Salão do Grande Mestre,onde agora era ocupado por Saori,a Deusa Athena que observa do alto a calmaria do Santuário...aborrecida por ver que ninguém aparecia para lhe fazer companhia.Talvez até preferira assim...já que todos que a visitavam era só pra ver se estava bem,ou para tratá-la apenas como uma Deusa...não era isso que Saori desejava...queria mais!

Queria um amigo,ou amiga...ou não sei...talvez alguém,para amá-la,não como uma Deusa e sim como uma mulher,de carne e as outras.Mas em seus pensamentos isso jamais seria possivel...porque todos a tratavam com muito respeito e como Deusa.Por um momento se perdeu em suas lembranças de infância...ahhhh,como era bom...pensava a jovem.Não tinha nada de responsabilidade,tinha uma vida feliz,como era feliz...tinha de tudo,vivia em uma bela casa,tinha o seu querido avô,vovô...quanta saudade tenho do senhor...pensava.

Agora começava a lembrar de seus amigos.Que amigos?

Seya,Shiryu,Hyoga,Shun e Ikki...e os demais...será que algum dia eles a consideraram amiga?

Exceto Jabu que era um puxa-saco,será que alguém já a considerou amiga...após ter feito eles passarem por momentos terríveis em sua infância...não só na infância...

Uma lágrima agora escorre de seu sereno rosto de moça.Agora eu também faço eles sofrerem...dando-lhes o fardo te ter de sempre me proteger,arriscando suas jovens vidas...

Derepente seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um barulho.Saori percebera um certo movimento na casa de Aquário.Quem poderia ser se perguntava...então ela resolveu descer um pouco para ver.Chegando quase na entrada da casa Peixes ela avistou Kamus,sozinho,sentado olhando para as estrelas...o frio cavaleiro de Aquário.Saori se escondeu por detrás de uma coluna enfeitada de rosas da casa de Peixes para obervá-lo.Era a primeira vez que ela via bem o Cavaleiro.Percebera a beleza daquele rapaz de longos cabelos.Naquela noite ele parecia muito mais bonito ainda...o vento soprava,deixando com que seus longos cabelos ficassem livres...Sua brilhante armadura brilhava sob a luz da lua.Só em teus lindos olhos azuis que sentira um peso...uma sensação de vazio...talvez ele tenha o mesmo problema que eu...Pensava Saori.A solidão...

Kamus era tão frio...tinha poucos amigos e os poucos que tinha não fazia muita questão.Parece que ele gostava da solidão.Quando Saori deu por si o cavaleiro de ouro já não estava mais lá.Nossa...ele desapareceu derepente.Pensou.

No momento que Saori se virou para trás se deparou com Kamus,bem na sua frente.Acabou se assustando um pouco,mas depois se acalmou com a presença dele.

Kamus...nossa...me desculpe. (Saori sorrindo)

Não precisa se desculpar senhorita (se ajoelhando) eu lhe devo desculpas...por te-la assustado desta forma.

Se levante Kamus,não há necessidade de se ajoelhar perante mim,pelo menos não agora...(Saori diz com a voz pesarosa).

Kamus percebe no tom de voz de Saori que ela não está muito bem,mas mesmo assim,com seu jeito frio não pergunta nada a ela.

O que faz a senhorita aqui? (Kamus)

Ah....(sem jeito) é que...estava me sentindo sozinha,então resolvi sair um pouco. (sorri)

A sim...mas já sabe que não é bom sair sozinha por aí.Você pode correr perigo. (diz Kamus friamente)

É...eu sei... (abaixa a cabeça triste) este é o problema...não posso fazer nada...nada...tenho sempre que correr para vocês os cavaleiros.

Kamus permanece com um ar gelado e fica olhando o horizonte,quase não dando atenção para o que Saori diz.Saori percebe a indiferença de Kamus e então resolve perguntar:

Porque você é assim?

Assim como? (Kamus)

Saori,vem pra perto de Kamus,ficando de frente com ele.

Ah...assim,frio...parece sempre...(pausa um pouco pra falar) de mal humor.

Kamus a olha com cara de quem comeu e não gostou e responde:

Perdoe-me senhorita...mas da minha vida cuido eu.

Sim...eu sei,mas...eu tenho curiosidade,só isso. (Saori tentando ser amigável).

Kamus novamente a ignora,mas agora Saori já se sente mais a vontade pra falar com ele.

Então...eu tenho me sentido muito só...desde que vim morar aqui no Santuário...(aperta a mão contra o peito)...antes eu,fazia coisas que todas as pessoas fazem,até saber que sou Athena... (cabisbaixa) as pessoas já não me tratam como antes...

Kamus percebe a melancolia de Saori,era a primeira vez que ele olhava para çara a ver que ela era uma mulher muito bonita e atraente.

Bom...isso é ruim pra você...posso imaginar.Mas a senhorita tem um fardo pra carregar.É seu dever proteger este mundo,assim como é nosso dever,como cavaleiros a proteger.(Kamus)

É disso eu não duvido mas...seria possível,me tratar como uma simples humana?

Pelo menos agora...que não estamos em batalha...poxa...eu posso ter o espírito de uma Deusa,mas meu corpo e minha mente são de uma humana qualquer...(Fica triste) mas ninguém me trata realmente assim...será que ninguém pensa que eu sinto vontade de conversar,sair,ter amigos,ter...(pausa um pouco,mas depois prossegue) alguém pra compartilhar minha vida...e vocês cavaleiros de ouro?

Será que ficarão eternamente aqui...sem poder se divertir,sem ter alguém para...

Kamus a interrompe:

Não vou dizer que nossa vida é maravilhosa...também temos um fardo muito grande pra carregar.Mas alguns dos cavaleiros se divertem...olha ali. (Kamus aponta para a casa de Cancêr,onde se vê Máscara da Morte,bêbado,carregado por uma mulher).

Vejo Mú subir para conversar com Aioria quase todos os dias,vejo Miro conversar com Shaka...eles estão todos bem...fiquei sabendo até que Shura estava pra casar...(Kamus)

Saori observa Máscara da Morte,escutando atentamente o que Kamus diz.Ela ri da situação em que se encontra o cavaleiro de Cancêr.Depois ela volta a olhar para Kamus e vê que ele continua com aquele ar frio.

E você...?

Nunca te vejo se divertindo,ou saindo com seus amigos...(Saori)

Kamus se incomoda com a pergunta de Saori:

Ah...não tenho tempo pra estas coisas...nem sei o que é isso que vocês todos chamam de "diversão".Também não me interesso nem um pouco.

Saori percebeu que Kamus começava a se abrir um pouco e aquilo começou a deixar ela feliz.Não sei o porque,mas aquilo fazia ela se sentir bem.

Então...somos 2.Porque a muito não sei o que é diversão,o que é sair...(Saori).

Kamus agora a olha e sente algo estranho que para ele era inesplicável.Ficou alguns segundos observando-a.Neste curto espaço de tempo em que a observava,percebera o quanto ela é linda e adorável.Era a primeira vez que Kamus sentia aquilo por alguém.Nem por seus companheiros de batalha poderia sentir algo.Nem amizade,nem nada.Mas por aquela linda mulher ele começou a sentir carinho.Neste momento Kamus fica corado,não entendendo muito que estava sentindo.

Saori olha pra ele sem entender o porque dele estar todo corado.Talvez algo que ela tenha dito.Não sabia...tinha medo de perguntar e receber uma resposta fria.Então resolveu não perguntar...apenas olhá-lo...de repente os dois se olham,ao mesmo tempo,os olhos se encontram,,mas no mesmo instante os dois se viram,um de costas pro outro,tímidos com tudo aquilo...

Kamus,num súbito momento resolve perguntar a Saori se ela não quer dar uma volta com ele.Saori corou na hora.Nunca ia imaginar que Kamus a chamaria pra dar uma volta.Aquele rapaz frio agora se revelara um homem gentil.Saori claro que aceitou.Os dois começam a caminhar,descendo as 12 casas,Kamus começa a falar com Saori,do nada:

Sabe...você tem razão...eu e você...levamos muito a sério nossas tarefas...e acabamos esquecendo do que é bom e ruim...nos esquecemos do que é divertido e alegre,só pensando em nossas preocupações e problemas...(Kamus só olha pra frente).

Saori agora o olha,admirando a beleza do cavaleiro de Aquário:

Tem toda razão...mas você ainda pode fazer as coisas,ter uma vida normal,já que é um humano normal...e eu? (Triste)

Mal posso sair sozinha fora do Salão do Mestre que todos já estão preocupados comigo,além do mais...todos apenas vêem em mim Athena...(pára de andar e fica cabisbaixa)...ninguém vê a Saori...

Kamus pára mais a frente deixando Saori um pouco atrás dele e observa o pobre Máscara da Morte,que agora está jogado fora de sua casa,no chão.A mulher que o acompanhava já não estava com ele.

Acho que...ninguém gostaria de estar na sua pele...tanta responsabilidade,tanta coisa pra se preocupar...sozinha...(Kamus pára de falar repentinamente e fica calado).

Sim...sozinha...sempre...sei que vocês cavaleiros estão sempre a meu lado...me defendendo do mal...mas no momento...(Saori levanta o rosto olhando pra Kamus)...preciso de vocês...de outra forma,entende?(Não consegue deixar que as lágrimas escorram de seu delicado rosto).

Não chore...senhorita...por favor...(Kamus diz ainda virado de costas pra Saori).

Ela se surpreende com o que Kamus diz,e seus olhos ficam trêmulos.Nem Seiya e os outros vêm aqui me visitar...(Limpa suas lágrimas).

Sinto muito a falta...você...você...não sente? (Diz triste Saori)

Do que...? (Kamus agora se vira pra Saori)

De alguém pra conversar,compartilhar segredos,de sair...nem que seja apenas pra dar uma volta...entende?

Barulho a sua volta...o Santuário tem estado calmo demais...(Cabisbaixa).

Kamus se aproxima de Saori e diz:

Talvez...já faz muito tempo que Hyoga não vêm me visitar...e também eu sempre o trato mal...sempre é assim comigo...não consigo ser gentil com as pessoas. (Kamus)

Saori vê que Kamus está se abrindo com ela e percebe que ele a está tratando como uma amiga e não como a Deusa que eles precisam tanto proteger.

Me perdoe...não devia estar aqui falando dos meus problemas pra você...(Kamus)

Tudo bem...graças a você estar falando de seus problemas eu me sinto mortal de novo (Sorri).

Kamus pela primeira vez esboça um sorriso meio forçado,e vira-se novamente,caminhando.Saori corre até ele pra çe bem o Santuário...? (Saori)É que...eu não tive a oportunidade de conheçe-lo ainda...

Bem...não conheço muito...mas posso te levar até um lugar muito bonito daqui,acho adequado para você senhorita. (Kamus)

Ah...então me leve até lá. (Saori sorri).

Os dois caminham,passando das 12 casas,passam por detrás de uma cidade em ruínas,até chegar ao lado escondido do Santuário,onde era o templo de Abel.Chegando lá Saori se depara com um vasto jardim,cheio de flores.Saori se encanta com a cena:

Nossa...eu havia me esquecido deste é lindo...

Kamus não esboça nenhuma reação,apenas observa-a correr até o meio do lindo jardim,se divertindo.Saori vê Kamus,de longe,as pétalas das flores planam no ar,e pensa o porque dele ser tão frio...

Kamus a observa de longe e agora percebe o quanto Saori é bela e doce...fica perdido a pensamentos...de repente Saori aparece bem na frente dele,sorrindo.Agora ele vê o quanto é lindo o sorriso dela.Saori pega na mão de Kamus e o leva para o jardim:

Vêm...vem comigo,hahahah.

Kamus fica constrangido,mas logo deixa seu mal humor de lado,afinal,quem poderia ficar de mal humor ao lado de alguém tão bela como Saori.

Gosto deste lugar...(Kamus fecha os olhos e suspira) ele me traz paz e tranquilidade...sempre venho aqui...estas flores acalmam meu espírito...

Saori o olha com ternura.Ele percebe o olhar dela,e tenta desviá-lo,tímido.

De repente eles escutam uma voz:

Kamus!? O que faz aqui? (Pergunta Shaka,curioso em ver Kamus lá,afinal o cavaleiro de Aquário raramente sai de sua casa.

Nada...só trouxa a senhorita para dar uma volta...(Kamus fica tímido e sem jeito,não pensava que encontraria Shaka).

Shaka se ajoelha perante Saori,a reverenciando.


	2. Um amor inusitado 2

Olá Shaka! (comprimenta Saori).Pode se Levantar (sorrindo)   
Sim,senhorita (Shaka se levanta).Só mesmo a Deusa Athena para fazer nosso amigo Kamus sair de casa (Sorri Shaka,se divertindo com a situação.   
Kamus fica vermelho de vergonha.Saori também fica tímida.Shaka percebe o que estava acontecendo e pensa se é verdade mesmo...será que os dois poderiam estar sentindo algo mais do que apenas respeito um pelo outro?   
Shaka agora começava a pensar que aquilo seria ótimo para os 2,principalmente para Kamus que sempre foi tão solitário e frio...e uma presença tão doce como a da Saori poderia trazer um pouco de felicidade para aquele pobre rapaz,que vivia de mal humor e triste.Ao mesmo tempo que pensava que seria bom pra Kamus imaginava que para Saori, talvez não seria uma boa idéia,,já que ela era uma Deusa e Kamus era seu protetor,seu cavaleiro.Será que uma Deusa e um...Mortal poderiam ficar juntos? Será certo fazer isto?   
Talvez sim.Shaka olha pra Saori.Ela é uma linda mulher,tem sua vida também...não é apenas Athena,é Saori também.Agora Shaka pensava que aquilo não tinha nada a ver.Afinal até o Grande e onipotente Zeus havia se apaixonado por uma Mortal,assim como Odin....pensava que talvez estivesse atrapalhando os 2 jovens,então resolveu ir embora:   
Bom...já vou indo,vou deixá-los a vontade. (Sorri maliciosamente)   
Saori e Kamus ficam sem entender e ao mesmo tempo ficam tímidos:   
Mas já...? (Saori)   
Acho que eu também já vou...senhorita é melhor você vir comigo,eu te levo até o Salão do Grande Mestre. (Kamus)   
Ei...fiquem,não queria atrapalhar vocês (sorri Shaka que fica chateado por ter estragado o clima)   
Tudo bem Shaka...eu preciso descansar,posso dizer que hoje foi meu melhor dia...finalmente pude sair um pouco e me divertir (Sorri Saori gentilmente)   
Que bom senhorita,espero que Kamus a convide mais vezes pra sair (Sorrindo Shaka,provocando mais a situação)   
Saori fica vermelha que nem um pimentão e Shaka nota,vendo que ele estava certo de suas convicções.Kamus então,queria encontrar um buraco pra esconder a cara de tímido.   
Vai convidá-la ou não Kamus? Que falta de educação...ela está esperando (Shaka provoca mais ainda)   
Kamus naquela hora queria matar Shaka.Porque ele estava fazendo aquilo!   
Saori estava envergonhada,mas estava gostando,queria sair sim com Kamus,muito,gostava da companhia dele.Por dentro ela torcia pra que ele a convidasse.   
Bem...(olha pra Saori) claro senhorita...será uma honra para mim levá-la para sair de novo...(Kamus tímido)...o dia que você quiser.   
S-s-sim...eu também adoraria estar em sua companhia...Kamus...(Saori tímida e feliz)   
Shaka observa e se diverte.Que tontos,qualquer um percebe que se gostam.   
Amanhã será um lindo dia,tenho certeza de que será perfeito pros dois saírem (Sorri Shaka)   
Ah...sim,então...amanhã eu...eu...vou até o Salão do Mestre te buscar,senhorita (timido Kamus,e gaguejando)   
S-s-sim Kamus,eu estarei te esperando então...(Sorri Saori)   
Isso...quero que passem o dia todo juntos (Sorri Shaka) eu disse o dia TODO,entenderam? Vai ser ótimo para os dois (Sorri Shaka)   
Ah...sim,pra mim tudo bem...(Kamus envergonhado,coçando o queixo)   
Ah...pra mim também...espero...espero me divertir e também...diverti-lo,senhor Kamus...(olha Kamus timida)   
Sim...se você conseguir ( Kamus sorri pela primeira vez,sem forçar).Então...vamos andando.   
Sim (Shaka e Saori)   
Os 3 começam a caminhar,conversando,subindo as 12 casas,quando na 3 casa,eles vêem Máscara da Morte ainda no chão.Shaka ri ao vê-lo caído:   
Olhem só...Máscara da Morte não tem jeito mesmo...sempre se embebedando.   
É mesmo...(sorri Saori) ele se diverte bastante.Fico feliz saber disso.   
Que idiota,como pode se divertir bebendo? (Kamus friamente)   
Shaka olha pra Kamus:   
Você ainda vai descobrir o que é diversão e vai ver o que é bom,tenho certeza disso...(olha agora pra Saori)Vamos ajudá-lo levando ele pra dentro da casa.   
Kamus olha pra Shaka com ar de desaprovação e ajuda-o a pegar Máscara da Morte.Saori só olha pra eles e ri,quando sem querer Kamus derruba Máscara da Morte,que caí no chão,sem despertar,resmungando.   
Ai...droga...(Kamus nervoso)   
Shaka ri do nervosismo de Kamus.Saori olha pra Kamus e percebe que o quanto ele é doce...seus pensamentos agora já passavam de simples amizade...passando por um carinho mais forte.   
Os dois entram na casa de Cançêr e Shaka começa a conversar com Kamus,provocando o Cavaleiro.Saori fica lá fora esperando os dois voltarem.   
Pensa que não percebi (Shaka rindo)   
Percebeu...? O que? (Kamus meio sem entender)   
Você...e a senhorita Athena...sei que você quer sair com ela. (rindo)   
Eu...? Você...você quem provocou tudo isso,estou nervoso com você.(Kamus bravo)   
Sei...agora você está bravo,mas depois vai me agradecer...além do mais ela é uma linda moça,não vejo mal nenhum nisso (Debochando de Kamus)   
Não diga bobeiras...ela é uma Deusa (Kamus timido)   
E daí? Uma Deusa no corpo de uma linda mulher que precisa de carinho (Shaka sorri,interrompendo Kamus)   
Kamus fica vermelho e tímido,derrubando de novo Máscara da Morte.Olha um momento pra Shaka,com vontade de esgána-lo,e depois pega o pobre Máscara,desmaiado de bêbado.   
Pelo seu nervosismo creio que gosta dessa situação (Ri Shaka)   
N-n-não diga bobagens...não sabe como me dá vontade de te arrebentar (Kamus nervoso)   
Shaka ainda debocha de Kamus e os dois finalmente colocam Mácara da Morte na cama.Saem da casa e avistam Saori de longe.   
Vai negar...que ela é linda...veja...uma mulher assim todos adorariam ter. (Shaka)   
Kamus fica calado e eles se encontram com Saori.   
Então...ele está bem? (sorri Saori)   
Sim,mas creio que amanhã ele terá uma ressaca terrível (Sorri Shaka)   
Começam a caminhar,subindo as casas.Chegam finalmente na casa de Virgem,onde Shaka fica.   
Bom...desejo a vocês uma boa noite,e amanhã um ótimo passeio (Sorri Shaka,se curvando para Saori)   
Obrigada Shaka,tenha uma boa noite também (sorri Saori)   
Kamus nada diz,ficando de costas.   
Boa noite Kamus (Provocando o cavaleiro de Aquário)   
Saori não se contém e ri da situação.Vê agora que Kamus é um bobinho tímido,nada mais.Que talvez seja este o problema dele.Por isso seja tão frio.   
Boa noite...(Kamus,falando com a voz melancólica)...idiota (falando baixinho,sem dar pra escutar)   
Kamus,leve-a direitinho até o Salão do Grande Mestre,hehehe,não vai desviar do caminho heim?! (Brinca Shaka)   
Kamus se enfurece,mas controla seu nervosismo:Vamos logo senhorita,estamos perdendo tempo...ficando aqui.   
Sim,tchau Shaka (Saori acena pra Shaka)   
Tchau (Rindo)   
Os dois começam a subir as casas,sem conversar,Saori observa Kamus,e percebe que ele não gostou da brincadeira de Shaka.   
Você não gostou nada da brincadeira não é? (sorri amigavelmente Saori)   
Não...nada a ver...deixa pra lá (Desviando a conversa Kamus)   
Tudo bem...eu me senti um pouco tímida também...parecia que ele estava insinuando algo (Saori observa Kamus,com a cara apaixonada)   
É senhorita...perdoe ele...parece até que Shaka perdeu o respeito.   
Não...ele apenas me tratou como uma pessoa comum.E isso me deixou feliz. (Sorri Saori)   
Eles chegam finalmente até o Salão do Mestre:   
Bem...então,amanhã eu te pego ao 12:00 e a gente sai...por aí...tudo bem? (Diz Kamus)   
Claro! (Saori fica feliz)Meio dia estarei pronta.   
Então...boa noite senhorita. (Kamus)   
Saori dá um beijo no rosto de Kamus num súbito movimento,sem pensar...tinha muita vontade de fazê-lo.   
Pra você também...(sorri tímida)   
Kamus fica mais envergonhado ainda,sem entender...mas no fundo havia adorado.Que sensação pensava...é tão boa.Aquele beijo...nunca havia sentido afeto por ninguém,nunca havia beijado ninguém...nem sentido beijo de alguém...Kamus esboça um sorriso tímido e curva-se retirando-se em seguida.   
Saori o observa,feliz.E pensa no quanto era bom sentir o doce perfume dele...nem sabia que ele usava perfume...estava adorando aquela situação toda.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

**Olá agradeço a ao Review q me mandaram pode ver eu jah atualizei espero q goste **

**me mandem Reviews gente **

**façam uma criançã feliz :)   
bjs Athena**


	3. Um amor inusitado 3

Amanhecia o dia,e tudo no Santuário continuava calmo,o dia prometia,pois fazia um calor agradável.Saori Kido acordara cedo,só por causa do encontro com Kamus.Procurava uma roupa adequada para sair com ele,não sabia qual,mesmo porque não sabia para oonde Kamus ia levá-la.Abriu seu guarda roupa para escolher um vestido.Até parecia uma adolescente,que ia sair com um namorado pela primeira vez.Estava muito empolgada.Saori escolhe um lindo vestido,branco e curto,de alcinha.Saori ficara pronta antes da hora combinada.Em seus pensamentos aquilo tudo soava estranho...porque ela mal conhecia Kamus...só haviam trocado 1 ou 2 palavras...mas ontem..pensava, foi diferente,porque puderam trocar mais que apenas 2 palavras...por alguma razão,Saori sentia que ela e ele eram parecidos,em muitos aspectos.

Olhava o relógio e percebia que a hora não passava...estava impaciente,não via a hora de escutar Kamus bater na porta,para sairem,a cada minuto que passava,seu coração acelerava.De repente,alguém bate na porta,Saori corre pra atender.A primeira visão que Saori tem é da brilhante armadura de Kamus.Depois seus lindos e longos cabelos,que brincavam no vento,a cada batida leve...os olhos de Saori brilhavam diante daquela visão esplêndida,de beleza.Por outro lado,Kamus também se surpreende diante de Saori,até parecia que ela estava mais linda ainda que nos outros dias...via seu lindo vestido,curto,e depois seus olhos verdes que expressavam carinho e delicadeza.

Senhorita...(curvando-se Kamus)Boa tarde,como prometido,vim buscá-la...

Sim...boa tarde para você também,não precisa se curvar.(sorri gentilmente)

Kamus se levanta e se vira,friamente,tentando ignorar qualquer tipo de aproximação,ignorar o que estava começando a sentir,desde o momento em que teve mais contato com a linda jovem.Kamus começa a caminhar e pergunta:

Então...onde quer ir?

Bom...já havia dito que...não conhecia bem o Santuário,acho que você terá de encontrar algum lugar para nós irmos (sorrindo Saori)

Está bem...mas não sei onde levá-la,porque não sei o que é diversão...(Kamus friamente)

Bom...não precisa me levar em um lugar divertido,me leve a um lugar onde seja bonito (Saori)

Kamus suspira e pensa,em algum lugar para levá-la.Saori o observa,achando graça de vê-lo tão pensativo.Finalmente Kamus pensa em um lugar:

Vamos,há um lugar aqui que é muito bonito.(Kamus vai caminhando)

Saori o acompanha,com vergonha de lhe dirigir a palavra,pensava que Kamus era um pessoa muito dificil de se dar e ficava com medo,de lhe dizer algo que talvez o deixasse bravo.Os dois seguem caminhando,num silêncio terrível.O que posso dizer a ela...Pensava Kamus,não tenho assunto...

Kamus...posso saber que lugar é esse? (Saori)

É um lugar meio escondido,não sei lhe dizer o nome ao certo.Mas muitos chamam de "Paraíso".É um lindo lugar,com um rio,enorme,e uma árvore cerejeira,posso lhe dizer que é a verdadeira visão do Paraíso. (Kamus)

Saori fica feliz em ver que Kamus agora começara a se abrir mais,apesar de continuar frio.Os dois seguem caminhando,e algumas vezes trocando palavras,poucas na verdade,mas mesmo assim,falavam algumas coisas.

Finalmente eles chegam no "Paraíso" e Saori se depara com uma linda visão....realmente era a visão do Paraíso.Era como se fosse uma ilha,com um rio enorme,com a água transparente,a árvore era grande,com lindas flores o vento,as folhas voavam,livres com toda sua beleza.

Realmente...é a visão mais linda que já tive. (Saori fitando o lugar,sem piscar o olho,admirada diante a tanta beleza.Saori não se contém e corre até a árvore,olhando tudo em volta,curiosa por existir um lugar tão lindo assim no Santuário.Kamus a observa e vê toda a alegria da jovem e começa a ter outros tipos de pensamentos em relação á ela...pensamentos de carinho.Ele a vê no meio das pétalas das flores e pensa que aquela era a visão mais linda que havia presençiado em toda sua vida.Saori era tão linda que poderia descongelar o caração frio de Kamus.Ele se aproxima,vendo Saori brincando com as pétalas que voavam no ar.Kamus dá um pequeno sorriso,e aquilo para Saori era maravilhoso,como queria tirar um sorriso do cavaleiro de Aquário.Vendo que ele está mais a vontade,Saori resolve brincar um pouco com ele.Ela passa detrás da árvore,com cara de maliciosa,mordendo os lábios inferiores,atrás da árvore olha pra Kamus,romântica.Ele percebe o olhar dela e fica corado e tímido,tentando desviar o olhar.Saori corre pro rio,e entra,sempre sorrindo.Levanta o vestido,um pouco acima do joelho,se deliciando com a água,que por causa do calor estava numa temperatura agradável.Kamus se senta,debaixo da árvore,apenas a observando,calado.Saori percebe que há peixes na água e se diverte,soltando seu vestido,fazendo com que ele caia na água,boiando.Sua vontade é de puxar Kamus pra perto dela,e fazê-lo se divertir,mas fica com receio.Ele por outro lado sentia a mesma vontade,entrar no rio e se divertir,como ela fazia.Mas sua frieza não lhe permitia tal ato.

Venha Kamus (acenando Saori)

Ah...não,não...estou bem aqui,agradeço sua gentileza. (Kamus olhando de lado)

Saori encolhe os ombros e faz uma cara de tudo bem:

Então tá.Mas te digo que a água esta´uma delícia.

Kamus volta a olhá-la,não podia deixar de ver algo tão lindo assim,parecia a visão do céu.Saori corre na água e acaba escorregando,Kamus imadiatamente corre para ajudá-la,como se fosse seu guarda-costas.Saori se levanta,com o cabelo e a roupa toda ensopada,colada a seu corpo.Kamus a levanta,olhando a silhueta do corpo dela,grudado no vestido,e pensava no quanto ela era linda e o tanto de homens qua não desejaria tocá-la.Kamus a puxa,com a mão,delicadamente,e ela se levanta,agora ficando bem próxima a ele,seus corpos se tocam,por um momento e ela o olha,carinhosamente.Ele também a olha,com ar de preocupação e tímidez.

V-v-você está bem...?(Kamus)

S-s-sim...estou..só tropecei. (Saori tímida ao sentir seu corpo,assim tão perto de Kamus)

Kamus se afasta de Saori,não querendo se afastar,mas se afasta por respeito,com medo dela não gostar de estar assim,tão perto dele.

Bom,senhorita...tome mais cuidado da próxima vez. (virando-se de costas Kamus)

Sim...prometo tomar...(Saori meio triste por ele ter se afastado dela)

Mas Saori não desanima e resolve aproveitar a chance de que ele estava na água,para brincar um pouco.Joga água nas costas de Kamus,que se vira rapidamente,sem jeito por ela ter feito aquilo.Quando ele se vira,a vê sorrindo,e diz para si mesmo: Como alguém ficaria bravo diante aquele lindo sorriso.

Não faça isso senhorita...(Kamus)

Desculpe-me...apenas queria fazê-lo ficar a vontade,se divertir..(Saori triste)

Tudo bem...(Kamus percebe que a deixara triste e então,vendo que não há ninguém por perto,além dos 2 e resolve brincar um pouco,só para agradá-la).Kamus joga água em Saori,que perdida em pensamentos desperta com água na cara.Ela o olha sem acreditar muito,surpresa.Era mesmo Kamus?

Será mesmo que ele estava começando a se soltar?

Saori joga água nele também,e corre,tentando fugir.Os dois mais pareciam 2 crianças brincando na água.

Está bem senhorita,já chega de brincadeiras...(Kamus sai da águam,com a armadura dourada,toda molhada,seus cabelos também,estavam ensopados.Saori se contenta com o pouco que conseguira,e também saí da água.

Você está com fome? (Kamus)

Saori espreme a barra de seu vestido,para secá-lo um pouco.

acho que seria bom,comer algo.(sorri,agora espremendo seus longos cabelos roxo)

Está bem.(Kamus chaqualha a cabeça,para que seus cabelos se sequem.)Não quer ir até o Salão do Mestre por roupas limpas e secas?

Não é preciso. (sorri Saori)A não ser que você queira almoçar lá.

A mim tanto faz,não me importa. (Kamus)

Bom...acho melhor irmos a um lugar daqui mesmo,já que o Salão está muito longe.(Saori)

Tem razão,venha comigo então. (Kamus começa a andar)

Saori o acompanha,imaginando em que lugar ele a levaria.


	4. Um amor inusitado 4

Os dois caminham,até chegarem em um restaurante perto dali,como o dia estava quente,o vestido de Saori já estava quase seco.Em todo o caminho até o restaurante Saori não conseguia tirar os olhos de Kamus.Já não conseguia esconder o interesse que ela sentia por ele.Kamus por sua vez,se mantia frio,mas também demonstrava um pouco de interesse por ela.Por mais que tentasse ignorar.O restaurante não era nada chique,era um restaurante normal italiano,até um pouco pobre,perto dos lugares onde Saori costumava frequentar no Japão.

Senhorita...este lugar é um pouco pobre mas é muito limpo.Estou certo de que você gostará daqui...creio que não está muito acostumada a esse tipo de lugar. (Kamus)

Tudo bem Kamus.Não me importa isso,só espero que a comida seja boa (Sorri Saori)

Saori fica curiosa de ver que Kamus conhecera aquele restaurante,não pensava que ele frequentava esses lugares.Os dois se sentam e Saori pega o menu para fazer o pedido.No menu só haviam massas,pareciam muito boas.Saori fica em dúvida no que escolher,já que com tantas coisas gostosas era díficil decidir.Saori então resolve comer um Macarrão com Molho bolognella.O garçom se aproxima dos 2 para pegar o pedido.Kamus parecia ser um bom frequentador do restaurante já que até o garçom o conhecia:

Olá senhor Kamus,como vai?Vai pedir o mesmo de sempre?

Sim,Tatsuyo,o mesmo de sempre (Kamus,amigavelmente)

Saori se surpreende em ver aquilo.Talvez Kamus não era assim,tão frio como todos imaginavam,E nem tão arrogante.

E esta linda senhorita que o acompanha?

Nunca vi o senhor trazer uma moça com vc,é a primeira vez (Sorri o garçom)

Kamus fica corado,na hora:

Ela é...uma amiga.

Perdoe-me senhor por minha intromissão mas...é até pecado ser amigo de alguém tão linda como ela. (Garçom)

Kamus quase explode e Saori morre de vergonha,sem saber o que dizer,quase tem um troço.

O-o-obrigada...

Não tem de que senhorita...?(Garçom)

Saori...Saori Kido...(Sorri tímida)

Lindo nome senhorita Kido. (garçom)O que vai querer? (sorrindo)

Bom...eu quero este prato,macarrão a bolognella. (Saori)

O garçom fica surpreso com o pedido de Saori:

Vocês combinaram de pedir o mesmo?

Não...(sem entender Saori) porque?

Porque...este é o meu prato favorito.É o que eu sempre peço...(responde Kamus,timido e impaciente)

Saori sorri.Nunca imaginara que Kamus gostava de macarrão.

Ok...e pra beberem vou trazer um vinho especial. (sorri o garçom,que logo se retira)

Nossa...(ri),nunca pensei que você gostasse de macarrão...(Saori)

Kamus fica sem jeito,e um pouco emburrado com o que Saori havia dito:

Grande coisa...sou como todo mundo,sei que sou arrogante as vezes mas,também tenho meus momentos. (Kamus olhando de lado)

Sei...(Saori apoiada na mesa)Todos pensam mal de você,achando que por trás desta fria pele não há um humano normal.É o mesmo que acontece comigo...

Sim,tem razão...sou normal...e você também é (sorri Kamus encarando Saori)

É tão bom ouvir isso...você nem imagina o quanto é para mim...(Saori olhando Kamus)

Kamus desta vez não desvia o olhar,agora a olha diferente,com uma cara apaixonada.Saori percebe e gosta.Parece que está descobrindo um lado de Kamus que talvez somente ela conhecera.O garçom chega com os pedidos:

Aqui está (sorri,colocando os pratos na mesa)E este vinho é por conta da casa.

Kamus agradeçe e o garçom se retira,deixando os 2 a vontade.Por um momento Saori fica olhando Kamus comer,era a primeira vez que ela presenciava aquela cena e fica curiosa.Kamus percebe ela o olhando e não gosta muito:

Não vai comer? (Kamus)

Ah...s-s-sim...é meio...curioso te ver assim (sorri Saori sem jeito)

A sei...(Kamus comendo se deliciando com a comida).

Kamus começa a beber o vinho e Saori também come.Passa-se o tempo e os dois já haviam terminado.O garçom novamente volta para lhes perguntar se queriam alguma sobremesa.Saori aceita um sorvete.Kamus só fica a beber o vinho.

Não imaginava que você conhecia este restaurante.Os outros cavaleiros disseram que raramente você saí de casa. (Saori)

Bem...(Kamus,vira a garrafa,colocando mais vinho no copo)o que eles sabem da minha vida...bando de fofoqueiros...(meio bêbado)

Saori percebe que ele está bêbado e pensa que é melhor assim,pois ele pode se soltar mais.O garçom traz o sorvete.Saori toma-o,Kamus paga a conta e eles saem de lá.Já estava ficando tarde e Saori percebe que Kamus não estava muito bem.Havia bebido muito.

Kamus,vamos embora agora (sorrindo) acho que você bebeu um pouco demais.

A...a...sim,senhorita...Athena (Kamus)

Os dois começam a caminhar e Kamus nada diz,apenas anda,as vezes tropeçando.Saori não poderia deixar de rir,afinal era a primeira vez que ela o vê naquela situação.

E você heim...Kamus,dizendo que o Máscara da Morte era um tonto por ter bebido demais,e agora você faz o mesmo.(Saori)

Hahaha...é...mas...mas...eu nem sempre faço isso...na verdade foi a primeira vez...(Kamus se soltando graças a bebida)

A sim...mas há um motivo especial para você ter se embebedado assim? (Saori)

Kamus a olha,bem nos olhos,apaixonado,com uma vontade louca de beijá-la:

Sim...há um motivo...muito forte...(Kamus)

Saori percebe o olhar e fica envergonhada:

E qual seria?

Quero...quero tirar uma idéia maluca da cabeça...(Kamus)

Neste momento aparece Máscara da Morte,Aldebaram e Mú.Eles acham estranho Saori e Kamus juntos,ainda mais estranho é ver que Kamus estava bêbado.Os 3 cavaleiros de ouro se ajoelham perante Saori.

Senhorita...o que faz por aqui? E Kamus porque ele está bêbado?(Mú)

Não é nada Mú,eu e ele saímos para dar uma volta.Fomos comer em um restaurante e Kamus acabou passando um pouco da conta...(Saori envergonhada,porque percebera que Máscara da Morte fazia comentários desagradáveis a respeito dela e Kamus)

Ave...é a primeira vez que vemos esse idiota fazer alguma coisa além de ficar o dia todo dentro de casa. (Máscara da Morte)

Kamus não é idiota...você deveria agradecê-lo, por ontem ele ter te levado pra dentro de sua casa...que vergonha,caído bêbado em frente da casa de Cançêr. (Saori com voz de autoridade)

Máscara da Morte olha pros amigos,se sentindo humilhado:

Ai...a sabia que não deveria ter confiado na Marisse...aquela...(Agora olha pra Saori que está brava)...nada,hehehee.

Aldebaram e Mú olham pra Máscara da Morte e abaixam a cabeça,fazendo sinal de desaprovação.Kamus olha pra Máscara da Morte,bravo:

Você que é...idiota...qualquer dia eu te arrebento,Cavaleiro desgraçado...

Máscara da Morte se contém,ao ver que Saori estava lá:

Tudo bem...diga o que quiser,não me importo (agora o Máscara chega bem perto de Kamus e diz baixinho)Quando Saori não estiver por perto,EU vou te arrebentar,seu folgado.

Grrrrrr...(Kamus tenta pegar Máscara da Morte,mas este se desvia rapidamente)

Bom,já chega.Máscara,vamos indo. (Se curva Aldebaran)Até mais senhorita.E você também Kamus.

Boa noite senhorita (Mú)

Tchau (Máscara da Morte,mostrando uma falta de respeito á Saori,ficando de costas,caminhando)

Bom...espero que se divirtam (Saori acena pra todos) E você Máscara da Morte,mais respeito da próxima vez.

Vêm aqui ô seu maldito caranguejo...(Kamus nervoso)

Pare já Kamus,depois eu resolvo isso está bem? (Saori,segurando Kamus)

Mú e os outros seguem seu caminho,enquanto Saori e Kamus continuam andando.Saori observa o céu,que já estava escuro:

As estrelas...estão tão lindas esta noite...

Kamus a olha,apaixonado:

Creio que...não tão lindas quanto a sua presença.

Saori olha Kamus sem acreditar,como podia ele a elogiar?

Pensava que realmente a bebida começara a fazer bem para o cavaleiro.Finalmente eles chegam no caminho para as 12 casas,e começam a subir,no caminho vêem Aioria conversando com Shaka.Shaka fica feliz em ver Kamus e Saori juntos:

Boa noite para os 2 (Curvando-se e sorrindo)

Que bela surpresa (Aioria também se curva)Ver que nosso amigo Kamus está saindo de casa.

Bando de idiotas...não tem o que fazer não...(Kamus nervoso e tímido)

Saori ri de ver Kamus daquela forma.Os dois cavaleiros também riem ao ver Kamus pela primeira vez bêbado.

Boa noite pra vocês também (Saori sorridente)

Qual é a graça...heim?! (Kamus)

Ai...deixa pra lá...(Aioria)

É melhor levarmos ele até a casa de Áquario. (Aioria preocupado)

Não preciso de vocês...pra nada,nada,entendeu?!! (Kamus esbravejando)

Aioria se prepara pra segurar Kamus,quando Shaka o impede:

Pode deixar...estou certo de que a senhorita dará um jeito...não é senhorita? (Shaka,olhando Saori)

Saori tímida responde:

C-c-claro...tudo bem.

Saori pega Kamus,pelo braço e o leva.Aioria fica sem entender Shaka,mas este logo explica toda a situação:

Porque acha que Kamus bebeu? Tá na cara que ele gosta da senhorita Kido...que ele se apaixonou por ela,mas por respeito não quer aceitar este sentimento.

Bom...para mim parece ser uma falta de respeito...afinal,ela é uma Deusa. (Aioria desaprovando tal idéia)

Que bobeira...ela é de carne e osso que ela não deixe seus afazeres de lado,não vejo mal nenhum nisso. (Shaka)

É...até que você tem razão...talvez...talvez pra ele seria bom...já que é sempre solitário. (Aioria)

Com certeza (Shaka olha para cima,observando os 2 subindo as escadas,chegando na casa de Áquario):

Não precisa me levar até lá em cima...Kamus,posso subir sozinha (Saori)

Não...não...e-e-eu quero levá-la...(Kamus com cara chateada)

Já disse...não precisa,você está um pouco mal,acho melhor se deitar um pouco,mas agradeço a gentileza...(sorri Saori)

Kamus pula pra cima de Saori,a abraçando.Saori não entende,mas gosta...que abraço quente ele tinha,pensava ela.

Quero...quero fazer algo que...que...talvez...talvez a senhorita não me perdoe,mas preciso fazê-lo...(Kamus)

Calma Kamus...o que seria tão ruim que eu não te perdoaria? (Saori)

Kamus a olha nos olhos,seu coração começa a bater forte.Saori por outro lado começava a sentir o que ele pretendia fazer e sua respiração começa a ficar mais forte,seu coração palpitava.Kamus começara a aproximar seu rosto ao dela,ficando bem perto.Saori fecha os olhos,esperando os lábios dele tocarem o dela.Kamus encosta os lábios no dela,e eles finalmente se beijam.Saori o abraça,apaixonada com o beijo,sem saber ao certo o que fazia.Kamus a mesma coisa,agarra a cintura de Saori,trazendo-a mais perto do corpo dele.


	5. Um amor inusitado 5

Os dois continuam naquele beijo ardente.Kamus empurra Saori,com paixão para a parede da Casa de Áquario,apaixonado,encosta-se nela novamente,beijando-a,numa mistura de paixão e fúria.Saori por sua vez retribui,adorando sentir o Cavaleiro de Áquario,assim...tão pertinho,tão abraçados,tão carinhoso.Do nada,Kamus larga Saori e se afasta:

Não...não...Meu...meu...meu Zeus...o que estou fazendo...! (Kamus coloca as mãos na cabeça)A-a-acho que fiquei louco...só pode...(Tonto por causa da bebida,quase caindo)

Kamus...tudo bem..o-o-olha não tem problema..(Saori tentando acalmá-lo)

Kamus a interrompe:Como não tem problema? Você...você é uma Deusa..e-e-eu sou um reles mortal,e o pior...sou um Cavaleiro teu...isso...isso nunca será perdoado...e-e-eu tenho que ir! (Kamus corre pra dentro da Casa de Áquario e se fecha lá dentro.Saori fica observando,triste.Resolve então deixar pra lá e ir para o seus aposentos.Pensava que talvez aquilo tinha sido um erro mesmo...ele nunca ia aceitá-la por ser uma Deusa...que droga de vida pensava Saori,agora deixando as lágrimas caírem...subiu pesarosa até o Grande Salão.O que prometia ser um dia maravilhoso acabou se tornando um grande pesadelo.Entrou,foi até seus aposentos e deitou-se...pensando no doce beijo de Kamus,sonhando em voltar a senti-lo novamente...aquele abraço quente e apaixonado,nunca irei esquece-lo pensava.Saori adormece...

O dia amanhece calmo,lindo e ensolarado,como sempre,Saori desperta triste.Resolve então ir até a casa de Áquario,para ver se conversava com Kamus,sobre o que acontecera.Naquela manhã ela havia acordado sem fome...sem vontade de nada,saiu da mesma forma que acordara,precisava tirar esta história a até a casa de Áquario:

Kamus...Kamussss! Você está aí? (Saori grita entrando na Casa de Áquario)

Nada...nenhuma resposta,nenhum sinal de vida...Saori não entende...onde ele poderia ter ido tão cedo...Saori fica cabisbaixa,quando escuta uma voz:

Senhorita...(a pessoa saí da escuridão que se encontrava a Casa e revela-se ser Miro)

Miro se ajoelha diante de Saori:

Bom dia,creio que Kamus foi embora...só não me pergunte pra onde porque não saberei lhe responder.

Miro...porque...(Saori fica cabisbaixa,segurando as lágrimas)

O Cavaleiro de Escorpião percebe a agonia da pobre jovem e se levanta:

Não fique assim...ele voltará,estou certo disso...só não entendo esta atitude.(Miro olha para o lado,com cara de curioso)

E-e-eu acho que...(Saori pára de falar e pensa se é certo contar a Miro o que aconteceu,mas resolve não dizer nada)Nada...bobeira..e-e-eu vou voltar para os meus aposentos...

Sim,senhorita...não se preocupe,estou certo de que Kamus voltará. (sorri Miro,tentando ser positivo)

Está bem...(Saori se retira triste)

Enquanto isso,no Japão os cavaleiros de Bronze resolvem se reunir para conversar sobre os velhos tempos.Seiya e Shiryu já estão no Bar,enquanto chegam Hyoga,Shun e Ikki:

Finalmente heim! (Diz Seiya brincando) Eu e o Shiryu já estávamos indo embora

Seiya você é sempre engraçadinho. (Diz Ikki,com ironia)

Tá,tá,sentaí logo vai. (Seiya,amigavelmente)

Todos se sentam e começam a conversar:

Nossa...já se passaram 5 anos desde a nossa última luta. (Shun)

É verdade...nem me lembre,que dias terriveis...as vezes eu até que desejava a morte do que enfrentar tantos perigos (Hyoga)

Que covarde você é heim,Hyoga? (Ikki,sarcástico)

Ei...não sou covarde...na verdade...sou sim,hahahaahha! (Diz Hyoga rindo de si mesmo)

Os outros também riem,e resolvem pedir algo para beber:

Sabe...eu sinto falta daquela época...(Seiya suspirando)

Tem razão Seiya...(Shiryu)

Apesar de termos passado por maus bocados,nos divertimos também (sorri Shun)

Me lembro do desespero da gente,quando a Saori foi tombada por aquela flecha dourada...em nossa primeira grande missão...(Lembrava Hyoga,levando um copo de Vodca com limão á boca)

Pode crer...(Seiya com olhar triste) e a Saori...nunca mais a vimos...

Nossa...é mesmo! (Diz Shiryu)

Nos esquecemos dela depois que se terminaram as batalhas...(Shun triste)

É porque,nunca a consideramos amiga (Ikki sarcástico)

É mesmo...que vergonha,só a procurávamos quando tinhamos problemas...apesar de ela ser a reencarnação de Athena,ela também era uma pessoa,como nós...(Hyoga,quase bêbado)

Putz...(Seiya se levanta rapidamente,nervoso) Nunca mais fomos visitá-la,como somos idiotas!

Aieeeeeeee! (Hyoga pula gritando)

Todos os demais ficam cabisbaixos,pensando no erro que cometeram,em não visitá-la.

É...vamos beber e afogar as mágoas...(Ikki,enchendo o copo dos amigos de cerveja)

Todos voltam a beber e jogar conversa fora.Menos Seiya que parecia estar incomodado com algo...estava calado,parecia que ao mencionar Saori havia acabado com ele.

Huahuahuahuahaua! (Hyoga bebão)

Eita...o Seiya tá todo pensativo,ai,ai...que será heim? (Ikki,também bêbado)

Eiaaaaa! Ele tá apaixonadoooooo! (gritou Shun pra todos no bar ouvirem)

Ei,ei,ei,ei que bagunça é essa? (Perguntava Seiya nervoso com os amigos).

Olha aí...(hic)...o Seiya tá nervoso...heheehe,qual o problema de se apaixonar...(hic)...(Hyoga bêbado)

Você que o diga heim Hyoga...hehehehehe.(Ikki)

Conta,conta que eu não sei! (Shiryu berrando)

Ah...lembram da Freya?(Ikki)

É mesmo...ela veio de Asgard só pra ficar com o Hyoga..EEEEEE!(Shun)

Sério? (Shiryu surpreso)

Ai...seus desgraçados...(hic)...bando de fofoqueiros...desgraçados...(Burp) (Hyoga,quase dormindo)

Huahuahuahuahuahuahua! (Todos rindo)

Enquanto todos fazem muita algazarra,Seiya continua de lado,sem nada a dizer,apenas a pensar...pensar em Saori.

Tá legal,tá legal...(Ikki bêbado sobe na cadeira) Atenção...vamos fazer um brinde ao nosso amigo Hyoga.

Hyoga faz um sinal com as mãos para deixarem quieto aquele assunto.Shiryu olha pra Seiya e percebe que este se encontra distante,mas resolve não dizer nada,por enquanto.

Ei rapaz,desça imediatamente da cadeira! (Garçom)

Pera,pera...(Ikki,tentando descer)

Eeeee Ikki...dando vexame né? (Hyoga quase adormeçido)

A conversa dos Cavaleiros de Bronze segue e eles continuam se divertindo,conversando:

Bom...Ikki vamos pra casa,olha pro Hyoga.(Shun apontando pra Hyoga que agora adormecia,bêbado na cadeira)

Tá certo...(Ikki se levantando) o pior é que vamos ter que levar esse mala pra casa...saco...(Suspira,um pouco embriagado)

E vocês,Shiryu,Seiya? Não vão embora? (Shun,segurando Hyoga com dificuldade)

Claro...já estamos também de saída.(Shiryu gentilmente)

Tá bom huuu...(Ikki levantando Hyoga junto com Shun)Foi ótimo nos encontrarmos,e principalmente porque nos recordamos dos velhos tempos...Boa noite pra quem fica.

Boa noite gente (Acena Shun,saindo com Hyoga e Ikki)

Boa noite pra vocês também,durmam bem! (Acena Shiryu)

Cuidem do Hyoga! (Grita Seiya)

Falou...(já fora do bar)

Então...qual é Seiya,pode me contar. (Shiryu sério)

Qual é o que? (Seiya meio confuso)

Porque essa cara? Só falar na Saori que você ficou mudo,mudou...(Shiryu mexendo no copo de cerveja)

Ah...eu não ia conseguir esconder de você mesmo meu amigo...(Seiya cabisbaixo)

Sou todo ouvidos,conta (Shiryu agora olhando Seiya)

É que...eu me sinto atraído por Saori...temo um pouco este sentimento por saber que ela é uma Deusa,mas não posso evitar...(Seya)

Nossa...nunca pensei que você sentisse algo pela Saori,além do mais você e a Mino...(Shiryu de olhos arregalados)

Seya agora interrompe Shiryu:

A Mino...é só uma amiga...a Saori...eu...eu confesso que no começo não gostava muito dela mas...(levanta a cabeça,olhando o teto) desde...desde...que eu a salvei daquele penhasco,quando eu lutava contra Jamian dos Corvos, começei a sentir atração por ela...

Confesso a você que estou surpreso de escutar isso Seiya...jamais imaginei...(Shiryu bebendo a cerveja)

Seya olha pra Shiryu:

Isso poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um de nós...quando a conhecemos não sabíamos que ela era Deusa...

É...(Shiryu de olhos fechados) ela é muito bonita...acho que está com toda razão...mas...(olhando pra Seiya) imagino sua dor,já que não a têm mais do nosso lado...

Sim Shiryu...me sinto mal desde de que ela partiu pro Santuário...até parece que arrancaram uma parte de mim...

Seya...porque você não vai até lá?(Shiryu se levanta da cadeira)Diga a ela o que você sente...confesse seu amor.

Está louco Shiryu? (Seiya se exalta)

Porque não?(Shiryu)

Porque..ela agora é uma Deusa...tem outras coisas com o que se preocupar...além do mais não sei se...um mortal e uma Deusa podem ficar juntos..(Seiya cabisbaixo)

Idiota! Pensa...ela é sim uma Deusa.Mas também é Saori...nas veias dela correm sangue,ela é feita de carne e osso.Também precisa de alguém ao lado dela.Acorda Seiya! (Shiryu)

S-s-será..? Será possivel que...eu, ela...possamos ficar juntos?(Seiya todo otimista)

Claro rapaz! Pensa...ela cuidou de você,depois da batalha de Hades..que você ficou mal,não se lembra? (Shiryu,chaqualhando Seiya)Talvez...talvez..ela só esteja esperando isso,esperando que você vá lá para ficarem juntos.

Seiya coloca a mão na boca,fazendo cara de medo:

Nossa...que idiota que sou...nem percebi isso.Acho que você tem razão amigo! (confiante)

Os dois continuam conversando.Enquanto isso em outro lugar do mundo,mais necessariamente na Sibéria,está Kamus,pensativo,triste pelo que acontecera...não esquecia o beijo de Saori e muito menos o gosto saía da sua boca.Em sua cabeça se passavam milhões de coisas..queria voltar,mas ao mesmo tempo não...queria se punir pelo que acontecera...queria voltar aos braços dela,mas era errado,pensava...

Depois disso haviam se passado uma semana.Saori continuava triste e pensando em Kamus.Só queria reencontrá-lo,mais uma vez...queria senti-lo novamente...seus desejos eram muito intensos.Aquele homem definitivamente havia conquistado o coração da Deusa.Os dois,Kamus e Saori se desejavam muito.Entra alguém nos aposentos e interrompe os pensamentos de Saori:

Senhorita,tem alguém que veio vê-la! (serva)

Saori arregala os olhos,imaginando ser Kamus e corre até o Salão.Quando tem uma surpresa:

Seiya? Nossa...não imaginava te encontrar aqui..(Saori surpresa)

Oi pra você também...(Seiya de costas)É que...(Seiya se virando,com um lindo buquê de flores na mão) já fazia tempo que eu não a visitava...

Sim...(Saori descepcionada por não ser Kamus)bom...(suspira) estou bem como pode ver...

É..percebo...(Seiya sem graça)

E como vão as coisas lá no Japão...todos estão bem? (Saori,se sentando)

Sim,está tudo bem...é pra você! (Seiya tímido,entregando o buquê pra Saori)

Obrigada...são lindas (Saori pega as flores e as deixa de lado,não fazendo muita questão)

Esses dias...nos reunimos pra falar dos velhos tempos...(Seiya olhando pra frente)

Sei...aposto que falaram muito mal de mim (Saori,tentando sorrir)

Claro que não...falamos bobeiras que agora não tem muita importância...(Seiya a olha com ternura)Você está tão linda...

Saori fica vermelha:

Hahaahaa...obrigada...ando mudando um pouco...o tempo Seiya..está passando...(cabisbaixa,pensando em Kamus)

Sim...eu sei...Pensando Idiota...idiota,convide-a pra sai,não seja covarde...

Quanto tempo pretende ficar na Grécia? (Saori)

Ah...(Interropido os pensamentos) bom...uma semana.Espero que a gente possa aproveitar esse tempo (sorrindo)

Claro...(triste,pensando em Kamus)


	6. Um amor Inusitado 6

Saori...(Seiya aperta o punho) posso...pedir-lhe para sair comigo...darmos,uma volta,sei lá...sei que há muito tempo que você não sai...(Seiya admirado com a beleza da jovem)

Claro...Seiya...(olhava Seiya,lembrando de quando Kamus a convidou para sair)

Então...podemos sair amanhã...quero te levar em um restaurante pra comer pizza,sei que você adora pizza (Seiya sorrindo)

Claro! (Saori se anima) Faz um tempão que eu não como pizza...aliás até tinha me esquecido que gostava tanto de pizza...

Sim,bom...podemos nos lembrar dos velhos tempos se quiser! Será muito bom pra nós (Seiya todo feliz)

Sim...mas confesso que tenho poucas memórias boas daqueles tempos...(sorrindo sem graça Saori)

Hahaha...como você disse...você mudou,e mudou pra melhor,por isso eu me apai...quero dizer..e-e-eu gosto tanto de você (sorrindo Seiya,envergonhado com o que quase acabara de dizer)

A sim...eu sei,nós crescemos e agora...somos adultos.E eu tenho uma grande responsabilidade pela frente.Proteger este mundo (meio triste)

Saori...(Seiya pega nas mãos de Saori) não fique assim...sabemos dessa responsabilidade mas...no momento você é apenas...Saori Kido,a Saori que um dia eu conheçi (Seiya a encara,chamando-a para beijá-lo)

Ah...sim...hehee...t-t-tem razão eu...(Saori tira rapidamente as mãos das de Seya,e desvia o olhar)sou só Saori..

Seiya fica meio triste,mas não desiste,sabe que haverão outras oportunidades deles ficarem juntos.Seiya fica hospedado no Salão do Grande Mestre,e chega a noite.Os dois vão jantar e Saori parecia perdida em pensamentos,só olhando a comida,sem nem sequer tocá-la.Seiya fica um pouco preocupado e pergunta:

Saori...algum problema? Te noto muito distante ultimamente...

N-n-não,não é nada Seiya (tentando disfarçar a tristeza) é bobeira...coisa da minha cabeça mesmo,hheh,já estou bem olha só

Sei...bom,esqueça os problemas,ok? (Seiya sendo positivo)

Ok...(Saori começa a comer,forçando a comida a descer ao estômago,sem vontade nenhuma de comer)

Kamus está na Sibéria,pensando em Saori.Ele já não aguenta mais esta situação...quer voltar e resolver as coisas direito.Não deixar da forma que deixou.Pensava agora no estado que poderia se encontrar a pobre Saori...porque ela poderia ter gostado,tanto como ele gostou...por mais que fosse falta de respeito para com uma Deusa.Kamus fica pensando mais um pouco se deve mesmo voltar...

Amanhece o dia no Santuário,lindo e ensolarado como sempre.Saori ainda dormia,enquanto que Seiya saía pra dar uma volta no Santuário.Queria rever os amigos,e principalmente sua tutora Marin.Seiya encontra Marin,que está com Aioria:

Olá Marin! Quanto tempo (Seiya abraça Marin)

Seiya...que surpresa! Não imaginava que viria ao Santuário,faz muito tempo mesmo (Marin,retribuindo o abraço de Seiya)

Pois é...já estava na hora não? E aí Aioria,como vão as coisas? (Seiya estendendo a mão para Aioria)

Estão bem Seiya,e lá no Japão? Só veio você pra cá?(Aioria sorridente,apertando a mão de Seiya)

Tá tudo bem lá...o pessoal não quis vir,são um bando de preguiçosos.(Seiya sorrindo)

Sei...quando você retornar ao Japão,diga a eles,pra pelo menos virem no casamento do Shura (Aioria)

O que...? (Seiya surpreso) O Shura...o Shura vai casar?

Sim Seiya,pensei que já soubesse.(Marin)

Não,nem sabia,hehehe.Que cara sortudo,encontrou o amor da vida dele e foi correspondido...(Seiya cabisbaixo)

Mas e você...e aquela menina Mino...não estavam juntos? (Marin)

Nada a ver...eu e Mino somos somente amigos,nada mais.(Seiya)

Enquanto todos conversavam,Miro desce as escadas,encontrando Seiya e os demais:

Ei Seiya...como vai? (Miro comprimentando Seiya)

Estou bem Miro e você? (Seiya comprimentando Miro)

Estou ótimo,e o tratante do Hyoga que não vem mais aqui no Santuário? (Miro)

Ah...nem comente sobre o Hyoga,hahahhaha.Ele me disse que vai vim aqui em breve,me disse que não gostava muito de vir por causa que Kamus é um pouco chato.(Seiya)

A sim...ficou sabendo que Kamus sumiu? (Miro)

Ah...sério...porque? (Seiya surpreso)

Ninguém sabe não...(Miro)foi muito estranho sabe,ele sumiu do nada,sem avisar.Já faz uma semana.

Nossa...que coisa estranha.Será que ele não foi viajar pra algum lugar? (Seiya)

Acho que não.Se ele tivesse ido viajar pra algum lugar,avisaria a senhorita Athena.(Miro)

Tem razão...(Seiya com a mão no queixo,com cara de dúvida)o engraçado é que a Saori não me disse nada...

Ela estava muito preocupada (Miro)estranho não ter comentado nada...

Aioria observa os demais conversando e fica pensando no que Shaka havia dito,sobre Kamus ter se apaixonado por Saori...que aquela noite em que Kamus bebeu,poderia ter acontecido algo entre os dois:

Eu...já volto.Esperem um pouco (Aioria subindo as escadas da sua casa,indo pra casa de Shaka)

Aioria,eu vou com você! (Marin)

Não...fique,preciso falar em particular com Shaka.(Aioria)

Ah...está bem então...(Marin triste)

Eita...que aconteceu com Aioria? (Seiya sem entender)

Sei lá...(Miro,descendo as escadas)Estou indo Seiya,até mais!

Falou Miro,até mais! (Seiya acenando sorridente)

Neste momento,sobe as escadas Saga.Seiya observa-o,mas nada diz.Saga também passa sem dizer nada,friamente.

Nossa...o Saga é muito estranho...(Marin arrepiada diante da presença de Saga)

É...ele cada vez fica mais esquisito...(Seiya)

Aioria chega até a casa de Virgem e vê Shaka meditando em cima de uma enorme flor de Lótus:

Shaka...podemos conversar?(Aioria)

Sim...Aioria,creio que veio falar comigo sobre Kamus...(Shaka)

Sim...acho que você tinha razão...ele sumiu por causa da...(Aioria)

Neste momento entra Saga,andando,sem olhar pros lados:

Ele está na Sibéria...(Saga)

Nossa! (Aioria se assusta)

Saga...como sabe que ele está...na Sibéria? (Shaka)

Saga nada diz,continua andando,e termina de passar a casa de Virgem.

Nossa...que cara estranho esse Saga...(Aioria assustado)

Nem me diga...bom,se Kamus está mesmo na Sibéria a gente poderia ir lá buscá-lo. (Shaka)

Tem razão,quer ir pra lá? (Aioria)

Sim,vamos! (Shaka se levanta)

Antes precisamos pedir permissão pra senhorita Saori...(Aioria)

É mesmo...vamos lá então (Shaka)

Shaka e Aioria saem da casa de Virgem e vêem Saga,ainda subindo:

Olha lá o Saga,onde ele vai? (Aioria)

Não sei...mas ele é estranho mesmo,não ligue...(Shaka um pouco preocupado)

Será...que não devemos mesmo nos preocupar? (Aioria)

Por enquanto...nossa preocupação é Kamus.Vamos! (Shaka corre,subindo as escadas das casas)

Certo! (Aioria segue Shaka)

Saga chega até o Grande Salão do Mestre do Santuário e fica lá observando,por um tempo.Tinha uma expressão estranha na cara.Ele abaixa a cabeça e se vira,voltando a descer as escadas.Shaka e Aioria chegam e o vêem:

Saga...o que você veio fazer aqui? (Aioria)

Deixa...(Shaka)

Não se preocupem...não vou fazer nada...por enquanto...(Saga,descendo as escadas,falando baixinho)

O que...? (Aioria)

Calma aí Aioria...depois cuidamos disso.Temos que ir agora,lembre-se.Estamos aqui pra falar com a senhorita Athena.(Shaka)

Sim...(Aioria olhando Saga,descer as escadas)

Eles entram no Salão e Saori está sentada,com uma expressão triste no rosto,tudo que ela queria era ver Kamus...se pudesse até voltaria atrás.Preferia ficar sem beijá-lo,do que vê-lo sumir.

Athena...(Shaka se ajoelha) viemos pedir-lhe permissão para buscar Kamus.

Soubemos que ele está na Sibéria.Permita-nos que busquemos ele(Aioria ajoelhado).

Saori mostra uma expressão triste,mas sorri ao saber que os companheiros dele querem buscá-lo:

Sim...claro que permito,acho que...devo desculpas a ele.(Saori)

Desculpas? (Aioria)

Shaka dá um pequeno empurrão em Aioria.

Ai...claro! (Aioria)

Então partiremos imediatamente! (Shaka se levantando)

Sim...por favor...tragam-no,não importa o que aconteça...tragam-no!(Saori com as mãos juntas,parecendo que ia rezar)

Sim...pode deixar! (Shaka,saindo em seguida)

Saga estava escondido atrás de uma coluna e escuta a conversa de Shaka e Aioria,de que iam até a Sibéria.Dá um riso sarcástico.Pensa que seria bom...Kamus não está,e mais 2 cavaleiros se retirariam.Pensava em coisas...o que será que ele estava pensando?

Seiya sobe as escadas e encontra Shaka e Aioria,que desciam as escadas.Eles conversam um pouco,mas logo se despedem.Antes de partir,Shaka diz á Seiya:

Seiya...cuide de Athena enquanto estivermos fora...

Ah...? Porque? (Seiya sem entender)

Nada...por enquanto nada...apenas cuide de...Athena! (Shaka olhando a coluna onde Saga estava escondido)

Seiya se despede dos amigos e segue para o Salão do Grande Mestre.Saga ainda observa e pensa:

Seiya pode ser um impecilho para meus planos...talvez eu tenha que exterminá-lo...

Depois que Seiya entra no Salão,Saga saí da coluna e desce as escadas,indo em direção de sua casa.

Então Saori...vamos sair? (Seiya todo sorridente)

Seiya...vamos deixar pra depois...não estou com cabeça pra sair agora...(Saori preocupada com Kamus)

Ok...então...(Seiya com a mão no queixo,pensativo)Que tal á noite!Assim,aproveito pra dar mais uma volta no Santuário e procuro um lugar legal pra gente ir (Sorridente)

Está bem,á noite então (Saori mais alegre)


	7. Um amor inusitado 7

Seiya vai descendo as escadas das 12 Casas,todo feliz,pra procurar um bom restaurante pra ele levar sua amada.Não conhecia muitos lugares apesar de ter passado um bom tempo de sua infância na Grécia.Enquanto ele passava viu que Saga,Máscara da Morte e Kanon conversavam em frente á casa de Gêmeos.Achou um pouco estranho,mas não deu muita descendo,mas os 3 Cavaleiros ficaram observando Seiya:

Olha lá...não disse a vocês que Seiya estava aqui...(Saga)

Tô vendo...(Máscara da Morte,pensativo)mas porquê ele está aqui...

Vai ver não tem o que fazer lá no Japão e veio nos incomodar...(Kanon) Mas aí Saga,vamos seguir com o plano?

Sim...agora que está tão perto de conseguirmos isso...vamos seguir em frente.Seiya não é nada pra gente,podemos esmagá-lo como um inseto insignificante...(Saga com um sorriso cínico)

Sei...será interessante...posso até ver,hehehe...(Máscara da Morte).Então amigos...que tal uma cerva agora? (Sendo amigável)

Saga fica calado.Kanon só diz:

Quem lhe disse que somos seu amigo?

Ah...bem...eu pensei que...(Máscara assustado)

Não pensou nada! (Kanon segura Máscara pelo pescoço,quase enforcando-o)Cale-se agora idiota!

Está...está bem,e-e-eu não disse nada...m-me solta agora aiiee...(Máscara quase sufocado)

Máscara pensava que eles eram muito estranhos porque só havia dito aos 2 pra saírem pra beber,não precisavam ser tão violentos:

Bom...eu tô indo beber,se não querem tudo bem...depois a gente se fala.(Máscara da Morte)

Saga e Kanon ficam calados,sem expressar nenhuma reação.Neste momento Shaka e Aioria vão descendo as escadas,pronto pra irem á Sibéria procurar Kamus.Saga encara Shaka.Shaka vê o olhar de Saga e diz:

O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? (Shaka)

Nada não.Eu es...(Máscara da Morte,é interrompido por Kanon)

Nós estávamos saindo pra beber.É por isso que estamos aqui...(Kanon sério)

Sei...(Shaka desconfiado)

Nunca vi vocês saírem pra beber...Saga e Kanon...(Aioria suspeitando também)

Que você sabe da minha vida...idiota! (Saga sem olhar pra Aioria)

Grr...(Aioria nervoso,querendo avançar em Saga)

Espera! Nada de brigas entre nós ok? (Shaka segurando Aioria)

Está bem...(Aioria cabisbaixo) Vamos Shaka...temos outro assunto pra resolver.

Sim...tchau pra vocês! (Shaka)

Tchau,boa viagem! (Máscara da Morte acenando)

Kanon e Saga nada dizem.Só observam.Por um momento os dois se olham com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

Eu também já vou...então vamos beber Kanon! (Sorrindo Máscara da Morte)

Cale-se idiota! Você acha que eu vou sair com você?(Kanon dando um tapa em Máscara da Morte)

Aiii...mas você disse que...(Máscara fugindo de Kanon)

Não importa o que eu disse,saia daqui logo! Vai! (Kanon ameaçando outro tapa)

Táaaa(Máscara da Morte corre pra baixo,descendo rapidamente as escadas)Eita...ques caras mais estranhos esses...não fazem nada,tá louco,e quando se tenta ser amigável,ficam folgados.Eu heim!

Enquanto isso,Seiya continua andando pelo Santuário,procurando um lugar pra levar Saori.Ele vê uma Pizzaria,muito legal,com música ao vivo e ainda mais com pista de dança.Fica feliz,parece ser um lugar ideal pra levar a sua doce amada Saori.Resolve então voltar para o Salão do Grande Mestre para buscá-la.Neste momento Saga e Kanon estão conversando:

Ei...presta atenção,Shaka e Aioria foram pra Sibéria,buscar Kamus.Mú está em Jamiam,o Dohko,ou seja o Mestre Ancião está nas montanhas,em Rozan...só estão aqui,eu,você,Aldebaram,Miro,que não passa de um verme,e Afrodite também...Máscara da Morte é nosso aliado,heheh...Tá muito fácil!(Kanon,que olha o irmão)

Sim...acho que chegou a hora de colocarmos o plano em prática..hehe...(Saga,também olhando o irmão)

Espera aquele idiota do Máscara da Morte voltar e...colocaremos em prática...(Kanon)

Ok! Venha (Saga entra na casa de Gêmeos)

Kanon o acompanha,e neste momento Seiya corre as escadas,atravessando as casas,chegando ao Salão do Mestre,quase sem fôlego:

Saoriiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! (Seiya correndo)

Que foi Seiya? (Saori assustada com a empolgação de Seiya)

Sabe que é (Seiya pega a Saori pela cintura e começa a rodopiar com ela pelo Salão,numa mistura de Tango com Valsa)encontrei um lugar perfeito pra te levar.Estou certo que vai adorar!

Ah! (Saori sendo puxada,estava gostando daquilo,mas seus pensamentos continuavam em Kamus) Ok,Seiya,então vamos! (Sorrindo)

Lógico que vamos! Agora! (Seiya a puxa pelo braço,levando-a consigo,escada a baixo,Saori pára):

Seiya,calma! Tenho que tomar um banho primeiro e...(Saori)

Náda disso! Vamos agora! (Seiya interrompendo-a)

Bom...se você diz...(Saori meio sem graça)

Além do mais você está...muito cheirosa...(Seiya tímido)

Saori nada diz,só fica calada,também muito tímida.Os dois continuam descendo as escadas,indo até o lugar dito por Seiya.

Na Sibéria Kamus continua sentado,sozinho,triste,com seus pensamentos voltados em Saori.Se revolta por um tempo:

Droga! Porque você não saí da minha cabeça! Porque,PORQUE? (Kamus dá um berrão)

Seu...seu beijo,ainda...ainda,posso senti-lo...e-e-eu odeio...odeio admitir isso mas...e-e-eu a quero...a quero muito,porque...

Kamus é interrompido:

Porque você a ama...(Isaak aparece pra consolar o amigo)

O que? (Kamus assustado)V-v-você escutou o que eu disse...(Cabisbaixo,falando baixinho)

Sim...ouvi tudo,é uma surpresa vê-lo aqui Kamus.(Isaak se senta ao lado de Kamus)

Droga...(Kamus não acreditando)

Você é...tão frio que fica difícil acreditar que se apaixonou (Isaak sacástico)

Enquanto os dois conversam,Seiya chega finalmente ao restaurante com Saori:

Veja só! (Seiya todo alegre)Não é uma maravilha?

Sim Seiya,é ótimo,nem comi e já estou adorando (Saori sorrindo)

Que ótimo,então vamos? Mas me prometa uma dança ok?(Seiya todo empolgado)

Claro Seiya,claro (Saori feliz)

Os dois entram no restaurante,se sentam na mesa e ficam escutando música.Quando a banda toca a música "It must've been love" Saori quase chora,porque aquela música a fazia se lembrar de Kamus.

Que tristeza repentina Saori...o que você tem? (Seiya notando a tristeza de Saori)

Nada...está tudo bem...deixa pra lá! (Saori tentando sorrir)

Ok...vamos comer então! (Seiya sorri e bate o garfo e a faca,cada um em cada mão)

Saori acha graça e ri.Os dois ficam lá no restaurante se divertindo,comendo,conversando,animados:

Venha! (Seiya puxa Saori pra dançar)

Está bem...eu prometi (sorrindo e acompanhando-o)

Toca a música "Mister Postman" e os dois dançam.Saori não dança muito bem,mas Seiya a ajuda um pouco,meio desajeitado também.

Seiya vê que Máscara da Morte também está dançando,meio bêbado,mas nem liga pra ele.Depois começa a tocar "Johnny B.Good".Saori tenta fugir de Seiya mas não consegue.Ele faz com que ela dançe com ele.Saori se diverte muito.Ela e Seiya estavam muito felizes,era um momento único.Máscara da Morte acaba caindo e é pisado,sem querer,levanta nervoso mas nada faz,volta a dançar.Acaba a música e os músicos dizem:

Agora para os casais apaixonados,uma música especial:"Lost in Yours Eyes",para dançar coladinhos...românticos.

Começa a música e Saori tenta fugir,mas tarde demais.Seiya a puxa pra perto do corpo dele.Ela fica bem próxima dele.Seiya a olha nos olhos,apaixonado.Saori desvia o olhar.Seiya sente-se mais apaixonado ainda,estando abraçado a sua amada,assim,tão perto.Seiya quase beija Saori,mas esta se desvia rapidamente.Seiya fica um pouco sem graça,mas não perde as esperanças.Saori escuta a música e pensa em Kamus.


	8. Chapter 8

Depois de se divertirem muito,dançando,comendo e conversando.Seiya e Saori decidem voltar para o Salão do Grande Mestre.Máscara da Morte,que está caindo,de tanto que está bêbado,também começa a ir embora.Ele olha pro relógio e vê que está atrasado.Ficara de se encontrar com Saga e Kanon á meia todo atrapalhado,trajando a armadura sagrada de Cancêr.Pelo caminho ele caí algumas vezes,mas se levanta e continua a correr.Máscara da Morte vê Seiya e Saori na frente,indo conversando,e pensa que talvez não dê para eles executarem o plano porque a esta hora Saori já deveria estar dormindo.Ele desvia o caminho e pega um atalho pra chegar antes e dizer á Saga e Kanon,sobre Saori ainda estar acordada.Seiya está caminhando com Saori e fica admirado com a beleza dela,sobre a luz da lua:

Saori...eu fiquei tão feliz de ter dançado com você...vê-la sorrir é maravilhoso...(Seiya a olhando ternamente)

Saori olha pra Seiya e percebe o olhar dele,de apaixonado,fica sem graça,querendo fugir dali.Seu medo era de ele tentar algo e ela ter que recusar:

Seiya,foi ótimo,eu lhe agradeço muito por ter me levado á aquele restaurante.Posso te dizer que não me divertia assim á anos.(Saori sorrindo)

Não precisa agradecer...(Seiya olhando as estrelas)Eu sou grato...por ter-la conhecido.

Saori sorri com as palavras de Seiya e diz:

Seiya...antes você não dizia isso (debochando)

É...eu sei,mas...(Seiya com a mão na nuca,todo corado)digo...conhecer de outra forma...

Ah..sim? (Saori sem entender ao mesmo tempo que com receio)

Sim...mas...mas...deixa isso pra lá não é? (Seiya dá um sorriso maroto,ainda corado)

Sim...a-a-acho melhor...(Saori,pensando se Aioria e Shaka já encontraram Kamus)

Enquanto os dois conversam,na Sibéria finalmente Aioria e Shaka encontram Kamus,que se encontra sentado,em uma enorme pedra de gelo,triste,quase todo coberto pela tempestade de neve:

Kamus...o que você está fazendo aqui? (Aioria)

Venha...temos que voltar pro Santuário imediatamente! (Shaka,com voz autoritária)

A sim...(Kamus de olhos fechados,sem se mexer) e pra quê eu devo voltar...não tenho intenção nenhuma,além do mais,está tudo em paz a Sa...quero dizer a Athena não precisa de mim...

Shaka olha pra Aioria e diz:

Ela precisa mais do que imagina...(Shaka colocando a mão no ombro de Kamus)

Pra quê? (Kamus)Ela já tem Cavaleiros demais pra protegê-la.

Não Kamus...Talvez,você esteja certo Athena não precisa de você mas...Saori sim precisa.Ela precisa de você como um amigo,alguém pra compartilhar a vida dela,de mortal.

Aioria observa,sem dizer uma única palavra,mas fica um pouco irritado em saber que Shaka aprovava a idéia de que sua Deusa,pudesse se apaixonar por um de seus Cavaleiros.Kamus ao ouvir as palavras de Shaka,abre pela primeira vez os olhos:

Não diga bobagens Shaka...ela é uma Deusa,não posso desrespeitá-la.Eu não presto como Cavaleiro...(Kamus cabisbaixo)

Kamus...sei como se sente...mas você não pode ignorar o que seu coração está pedindo.(Shaka,sendo amigável)

O que...você sabe do meu coração? (Kamus volta a fechar os olhos e vê o rosto de Saori,em seu inconsciente)

Eu sei,o que eu vi naquela noite...você a olhava,apaixonado.Senti que você a amava,pela primeira vez você se apaixonou por alguém...e foi justo por sua Deusa (Shaka)

Aioria se revolta,ficando furioso com a conversa:

Você...você é um desrespeitador Kamus,não vou permitir que você...(Shaka interrompe Aioria):

Cale-se agora Aioria.Não te trouxe comigo pra ficar dizendo besteiras.(Shaka olha Kamus)Se você a ama,deve voltar ao Santuário,e ficar com ela,sem se importar com os outros.É sua vida,faça dela o que quiser.Já parou pra pensar que a senhorita agora pode estar sofrendo?

Sofrendo? E porque...ela estaria sofrendo? Eu só sou um de muitos Cavaleiros que tem pra protegê-la.Eu estando ou não lá não faz diferença alguma.(Kamus ainda cabisbaixo)

Kamus...não me refiro a Athena...e sim á Saori,a mulher dentro dela...a mulher que se apaixonou pelo Kamus,não a Deusa que precisa da sua proteção...eu falo de amor,de verdade,entre um homem e uma mulher (Shaka sério)

Kamus fica quieto,sem dizer nada,mas agora começara a pensar de novo em Saori.Pensar em tudo,que talvez Shaka tinha razão.

Enquanto isso,Saori e Seiya finalmente chegam no Salão do Grande Mestre:

Ufa...finalmente chegamos Saori suspirando Bom...boa noite Seiya (Saori fecha a porta de seus aposentos,sem dar chance de Seiya dizer algo)

S..s..sim...é mesmo...(Seiya com cara de tonto,ao ver que Saori já havia entrado no quarto)Seja...mais paciente,Seiya (falando pra si mesmo,entra em seu quarto,exausto)

Enquanto isso,na frente da casa de Gêmeos Kanon e Saga,esperam Máscara da Morte.Este chega e os vê o esperando:

Olá..amigos,hehehe (hic) e-e-eu..eu me diverti muito esta noite (hic)...heheeh...(Máscara da Morte,bêbado)

Ai meu Zeus...(Saga leva a mão na testa,com ar de preocupado) Esse cara não tem jeito mesmo...e agora,como vamos seguir com o plano?

Vamos ter que seguir desse jeito mesmo Saga.Se deixarmos pra amanhã é capaz que os Cavaleiros já tenham retornado.(Kanon olhando pro chão)

Olha só...hehehe(hic),eu vi...eu vi...hehehe(hic) a Saori e..a Saori e...(Máscara bebaço)

O que? O que você viu? (Kanon chacoalhando Máscara da Morte)

Eu vi...a Saori...(hic)..a Saori e...(hic)..

Peraí que eu vou dar um jeito nisso,dá licença Kanon (Saga empurra Kanon e fica de frente á Máscara da Morte).

Saga coloca o dedo na testa de Máscara da Morte,fecha os olhos, concentrando-se.Seu dedo começa a brilhar,com uma luz dourada e faz com que Máscara fique totalmente consciente,como se ele não tivesse bebido nada.

Conta agora! (Saga sério)

Nossa...(Máscara da Morte se surpreende com tal poder)Como você...(Kanon o interrompe,empurrando-o)

Conta...agora ou senão eu lhe arrebento,JÁ! (Dá um grito com Máscara da Morte)

Calma,calma...bom,eu vi a Saori e o Seiya no mesmo restaurante que eu estava.Eles estavam se divertindo,acho que devem ter chegado agora no Salão do Grande Mestre...não creio que...estejam dormindo hehehe (Máscara da Morte,com um sorriso malicioso no rosto)

Saga e Kanon se entreolham:

Vamos! (Os 2 entram na casa de Gêmeos)

Ok...(Máscara da Morte os segue)Mas...tem certeza que querem continuar? E se eles...(Máscara é interrompido novamente por Kanon)

Você tem a mente muito suja..pare de dizer bobeiras e pegue isso!

Kanon joga pra Máscara da Morte,uma espécie de lençol,branco.Máscara da Morte fica olhando com cara de bobo.Saga olha o irmão e eles fazem um sinal para irem.

Ok...então vamos! (Saga,fora da Casa de Gêmeos,olhando o Salão do Grande Mestre)

S-s-sim...vamos lá! (Máscara segurando o lençol)

Kanon olha pra Máscara da Morte e diz:

E...tome cuidado com isso que você carrega...pode ser perigoso...

Hã...? Mas...o que é isso afinal? (Máscara da Morte sem entender)

Isso é...(Saga fecha os olhos e abaixa a cabeça) a Manta da Morte.Vamos jogá-la em Athena...e fazer com que ela suma.Ninguém poderá salvá-la...

A sim...hmmmm...muito interessante...mas me diga...o que acontecerá com ela? (Máscara da Morte)

Vagará...eternamente em tempo e espaço...distorcido (Saga dá um sorriso cínico,ainda de olhos fechados)

Mas...não há...nenhuma possibilidade de descobrirem,ou seja...de salvá-la também...(Máscara da Morte)

Bom...tem um jeito mas...se ela ficar mais de 3 horas envolvida por esta manta ela...não terá nenhuma chance.Acha que os tolos dos Cavaleiros dela perceberão isto,em tão pouco tempo? (Kanon)

Sim,tem razão irmão.Quando os tolos se derem conta,Athena já estará fora do alcançe deles mhuahuahuahuahuahua! (Saga com uma risada maléfica)

Chega de papo furado e vamos ao que interessa! (Kanon correndo em direção do Salão)

Ok! (Saga o segue)

Certo! (Máscara também os segue)

Certo...eu vou até onde está Seiya e detenho-o,enquanto vocês 2 vão até os aposentos de Athena e jogam a Manta sobre ela,ok?(Kanon)

Certo! (Máscara e Saga)

Enquanto os Cavaleiros planejam algo contra Saori,na Sibéria Shaka,Aioria e Kamus continuam se Kamus presentisse algo que fosse acontecer se levanta,apressado:

Nossa...eu tive a sensação de que o Santuário corre um grande perigo! (Kamus)

Saga...e seu irmão...(Shaka de olhos arregalados) Eu bem que...pressentia algo!

O que estamos esperando? Vamos! (Aioria correndo)

Os três partem,em direção do Santuário.Kamus não consegue parar de pensar em Saori,ela tem que estar bem.Se acontecer algo á ela eu...não me perdoarei,não..não... (Kamus pensando)

Saori está em seus aposentos,dormindo tranquilamente,sem perceber que intrusos invadiram seu quarto.Seiya também dorme tranquilamente,sem notar a presença de Kanon,que já está em seu quarto,apenas olhando-o.Saga e Máscara da Morte entram nos aposentos de Saori e a vêem dormindo:

Olha só...que linda mulher que ela é...se eu fosse o Seiya já teria...(Máscara da Morte toma um tapa de Saga)

Cale-se idiota! Estamos aqui pra outra coisa! (Saga sério,falando baixo)

AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...(Máscara dá um grito)

Saga corre e tampa a boca de Máscara da Morte:

Calado! Quer que ela escute? (Saga nervoso,falando baixinho)

Saori abre os olhos,e quando não esperava Máscara joga a Manta da Morte sobre ela,sem dar chance dela reagir.

Ahhhhhhhhhhh...(Saori grita)

Seiya,como se fosse acordado por uma guerra,se levanta ao escutar Saori gritando e tenta correr.Na tentativa,Kanon lhe dá um soco no estômago.Seiya desmaia.

Saori é envolvida pela Manta,sem poder reagir,seu corpo é engolido e ela sente como se estivesse no espaço.Saori perde a consciência e desmaia.Ela está envolta á um vazio.Saga que está nos aposentos da jovem dá uma gargalhada alta.Máscara da Morte também se diverte.Kanon entra no quarto e vê os companheiros:

Parece que deu tudo certo não? (Kanon rindo)

Sim...heheeheh,agora o mundo nos pertence caro irmão! (Saga,ainda rindo)

Hhehehe..eu fui muito esperto,joguei a Manta sobre ela,heheh (Máscara orgulhoso do que fez)

Pegue a Manta Máscara da Morte! (Kanon ordenando)

Está bem (Máscara não esconde a felicidade e pega a Manta)

Neste momento Seiya aparece na porta do quarto,com a mão no estômago,demonstrando sentir muita dor,olhando os 3:

O que...o que...fizeram a Saori? (Seiya grita de ódio)

Nada poderá fazer por tua Deusa,Cavaleiro inútil! (Saga,debochando de Seiya)

Onde ela está? (Seiya ainda gritando)

Está aqui ó! (Máscara mostra a Manta pra Seiya,como se aquilo fosse um troféu)

O...o...que? (Seiya leva á mão a cabeça,desesperado)

Ela já era,idiota! Nada poderá salvá-la agora! (Kanon rindo)

Não...não..deve haver uma maneira de...(Seiya desesperado)

Sim há uma maneira! (Miro entra nos aposentos)

Miro? (Seiya olha surpreso pra Miro,que está acompanhado pelo restante dos Cavaleiros de Ouro)Que bom que estão aqui...

Sim Seiya,pressentimos um mal dentro do Salão e viemos ver o que era...(Miro)

Francamente...Saga,olha pra você,depois de ser perdoado por Athena faz isso com ela...não posso acreditar nisso...seu canalha! (Grita Aldebaram indignado)Seu irmão também é um imprestável.Deve ser de família isso!

Máscara da Morte? Porque...porque fez isso? (Afrodite nervoso também)

Bah! Não devo nada pra você Afrodite,cuide da tua vida! (Máscara,fazendo cara de deboche)

Saga e Kanon nada dizem,apenas ficam olhando pros Cavaleiros,com cara de deboche,rindo.

Você era meu amigo,porque fez isso á Athena...não entendo...(Afrodite indignado)

Máscara faz um sinal com a mão,e nada diz.Seiya fica revoltado e começa a derramar lágrimas:

Vou salvá-la...a qualquer custo,não me importa! (Seiya dá um grito de raiva.Seu cosmo começa a se elevar e ele dá um Meteoro de Pégasus mas seu golpe não tem efeito,sendo parado facilmente por Saga)

Acha que pode comigo? Moleque imprestável! (Saga grita e dá um golpe em Seiya,fazendo com que este voe pela parede,se chocando,e desmaiando em seguida)

Restam apenas 3 horas...e sua Deusa se tranformará em pó,hehehee...(Kanon rindo)

O-o-o que? (Aldebaram indignado)

Miro levanta sua mão,fazendo a pose de seu golpe Agulha Escarlate.Eleva seu cosmo e se prepara para golpear seus inimigos,mas Saga dá um "Outra Dimensão" e lança os pobres Cavaleiros de Ouro longe.

Acabou,vitória nossa.(Saga,sorrindo)

Sim,irmão heheeh (Kanon sorrindo)


	9. Chapter 9

Saga,Kanon e Máscara da Morte acharam que estava ganho,que ninguém mais poderia salvar Saori.Os 3 saem dos aposentos e vão embora.Enquanto isso os Cavaleiros de Ouro,que foram lançados pra "Outra Dimensão",por Saga,aparecem jogados na entrada do Santuário:

Saga maldito...grrrrrr! (Miro nervoso,apertando o punho)

O que faremos agora! Só nos restam menos de 3 horas para salvar a Deusa Athena! (Aldebaran,se levantando)

E o Máscara da Morte? Porque ele fez isso!Não entendo...(Afrodite sem acreditar)

Droga...alguém sabe onde está o Shura? E os demais? Onde estão? (Miro,nervoso)

Bom...o Shura está na Espanha,resolvendo algumas coisas do casamento...agora o restante eu não faço idéia.(Afrodite)

Eu também não...parece que com a calmaria do Santuário o pessoal resolveu tudo sair.(Aldebaran)

Bom...então nós iremos resolver isto,juntando nossas forças! (Miro)

Acha que conseguiremos? Contra Saga e Kanon! (Afrodite,com medo)

Não sei se conseguiremos mas...temos que tentar,vamos! (Miro correndo,indo em direção das 12 casas)

Ele deve ter enlouquecido mas...(Afrodite,também começa a correr,seguindo Miro)

Enlouquecido? Pare de dizer bobagens Afrodite! Somos Cavaleiros de Athena,é nosso dever protêge-la! (Aldebaran ao lado de Afrodite também correndo)

Neste momento Aioria,Kamus e Shaka chegam ao Santuário.O clima estava tenso,um ar sombrio pairava sob as 12 Casas.Principalmente a casa de Gêmeos onde se encontravam Saga,Máscara da Morte e Kanon.Kamus pensa em Saori,triste,não conseguia sentir o cosmo de sua amada.Estava nos nervos,de tanta preocupação:

Droga...(Kamus olhando pros lados,nervoso) Não sinto o cosmo dela...

Calma Kamus! Ainda não sabemos o que aconteceu! (Aioria revoltado com a atitude de Kamus)

Eu vou indo,se quiserem esperar é problema de vocês! (Kamus rapidamente corre,indo em direção das 12 casas)

Ele está mais preocupado que o habitual,está na cara que se apaixonou de verdade pela senhorita Saori. (Shaka,olhando Kamus desaparecer na escuridão)

É mesmo...nunca pensei que...Kamus se apaixonaria por...Athena! (Aioria ficando nervoso)

Pára Aioria,não quero que fique nervoso por causa disso.Tudo dependerá dela...se a senhorita Saori quiser ficar com Kamus...se for este o desejo dela,então temos que aceitar,sem reclamar,ok? (Shaka,autoritário)

Não sei se aceitarei isso tão facilmente...(Aioria bravo)

Seiya,que se encontra desmaiado nos aposentos de Athena,desperta num pulo:

Saga! Seu maldito,eu vou acabar com você!(Seiya que ainda sente dor pelos golpes que levou)

Kamus vê Aldebaran,Miro e Afrodite,em frente a casa de Gêmeos:

Ei...o que fazem aqui! (Kamus,ofegante de tanto correr)

Ah...? Kamus! (Miro surpreso) Onde você estava?

Eu...agora não importa,me diga o que está havendo aqui! (Kamus preocupado)

Bom...parece que Máscara da Morte,Saga e Kanon armaram pra senhorita Athena...(Afrodite)

Como assim? (Kamus pega Afrodite pelo colarinho,nervoso ao escutar o nome de Saori)

Ei...calma aí Kamus (Aldebaran,segurando no ombro do mesmo)

Mas...mas...e a Saori...quero dizer a senhorita Saori.O que aconteceu com ela? (Kamus triste,soltando Afrodite)

Não sabemos ao certo mas...enquanto você e os outros cavaleiros estavam fora,Saga e seus comparsas a pegaram...(Miro de cabeça baixa e olhos fechados)

Droga! (Kamus dá um berro de raiva e tristeza) Porque não entraram na casa de Gêmeos ainda? E onde está a Athena?

Ela está com eles...na verdade ela está presa em uma coisa chamada "Manta da Morte",que jogaram nela...só restam menos de 2 horas para a salvarmos senão...(Aldebaran,com o rosto virado pro lado)

Senão o que?Fala! (Kamus gritando)

Ela morrerá Kamus,ok? Pára de berrar que eu já estou nervoso!(Afrodite gritando)

Ei..ei,se acalmem...não quero que briguem entre si!(Miro separando Afrodite de Kamus)

Neste momento Seiya desce as escadas,de encontro com os cavaleiros:

Ei...cadê os filhos da mãe? (Seiya)

Estão todos aí dentro,vamos entrar mas asseguro a vocês que terão problemas..já entramos umas 3 vezes e voltamos pro mesmo ponto...a entrada da casa de Gêmeos...(Miro cabisbaixo)

Não me interessa,eu vou entrar de qualquer jeito e achar esses desgraçados! (Kamus entrando na casa de Gêmeos)

Ei...o que deu no Kamus? Está tão estranho...(Seiya estranhando Kamus)

Vai saber que se passa não? (Afrodite encostado em um pilar da casa,com uma rosa branca na mão)

Bom,eu vou segui-lo,precisamos ir logo! (Miro entrando na casa)

Shaka e Aioria chegam e vêem os cavaleiros todos na frente da casa de Gêmeos:

Ei,cadê o Kamus e o Miro? (Shaka)

Eles entraram na casa de Gêmeos.(Aldebaran)

Eu vou também! (Seiya entrando na casa)

Mas...o que acontece aqui? (Aioria olhando em volta)

Enquanto isso Kamus está correndo dentro da Casa,enquanto corre ele tem a sensação de que está em um labirinto,onde a luz acende e apaga,repetitivamente.Pensa que talvez seja inútil tentar salvar sua doce amada,já que aquele labirinto era impossível de passar.Mas Kamus não perde a esperança e concentra seu cosmo e seus pensamentos em Saori...ele fecha os olhos e lembra dos doces momentos ao lado dela,o beijo...como esquecer aquele beijo tão inocente e ao mesmo tempo ardente e caloroso...não,ele tinha que tentar salvá-la,para poder sentir novamente os lábios de Saori,sentir o abraço e os carinhos que ele tanto desejava.De repente Kamus aparece de novo na entrada de Gêmeos:

Nossa...eu...eu voltei pra entrada? (Olhando em volta)

Sim Kamus...assim como os demais que te seguiram (Shaka)

Atrás de Kamus aparecem Seiya e Miro:

De novo! (Seiya revoltado) Como da vez em que eu e meus amigos tentávamos passar pelas 12 casas...ô inferno...precisamos ir logo! (Seiya correndo de um lado pro outro)

Eu...agora vou passar,tenho certeza! (Kamus corre novamente pra dentro da casa)

Os outros cavaleiros ficam olhando Kamus com cara de bobos.

Enquanto Kamus corria e via o labirinto,pensava em Saori...então ele escuta uma voz,doce e melodiosa:

Kamus...você voltou...voltou pra mim...não desista,sei que você conseguirá me salvar porque eu confio em você...prometo que não desistirei...estarei te esperando...

Kamus pára de correr e percebe que a voz era de Saori,seu coração dispara,e continua a correr.O coração de Kamus e de Saori ficam ligados um ao outro...ele começa a sentir o cosmo dela,de longe,o desejo de salvá-la vai além do limite da ilusão de Saga e finalmente encontra Saga,Kanon e Máscara da Morte.

Enquanto isso,na frente da casa de Gêmeos:

O que? (Seiya dá um berro de raiva)

É isso mesmo Seiya...o Kamus se apaixonou pela senhorita Athena...(Shaka,de olhos fechados)

Droga...sabia..sabia! (Seiya gritando raivoso) Por isso o desespero dele de salvá-la!

Afrodite se irrita com Seiya e aproxima-se,dando um soco na cara do mesmo:

Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...pára..PÁRAAAAAAAAAA de berrar! Cansei dessa $#,de tanto que berram que saco! (Afrodite)

Seiya cai no chão e fica triste.Miro entra novamente na casa.Shaka olha Seiya e sente pena dele:

Seiya...sei que será dificil pra você aceitar isso mas...é a verdade,ela também gosta dele...o único que podemos fazer é...aceitar,ok? (Shaka amigavelmente)

Como aceitar? Ela é uma Deusa,que droga! (Aldebaran,que entra na casa de Gêmeos)

Seiya nada diz,apenas permanece em silêncio,triste,percebera que suas chances com Saori agora são nulas.Aioria abaixa a cabeça,fazendo sinal de desaprovação:

O engraçado é que...só você está apoiando esta idéia idiota,Shaka...os demais tudo são contra! (Aioria)

Porque vocês são um bando de tolos,é por isso...se isso fizer bem para a senhorita,eu não me importo,agora se Kamus a fizer infeliz,então eu não aceitarei.(Shaka sério)

Que bobagem...tsc...(Aioria se virando e entrando na casa de Gêmeos)

Volte aqui Aioria! (Shaka nervoso)

Neste momento Seiya acende seu cosmo,explodindo,duma tal forma que até os cavaleiros de ouro se assustam.Seiya corre pra dentro da casa de Gêmeos.Afrodite fica impressionado:

Nossa...isso que é amar...(Afrodite encostado no pilar,com a flor,agora na boca)

Eu...seguirei Seiya e os demais...faça o que quiser Aioria...(Shaka entra na casa)

Humf...(Aioria) E você Afrodite...não fará nada?

Não estou a fim de me arriscar a ser mandado de novo pra longe(Afrodite)

Faça como quiser...mas pense bem,você é um cavaleiro de Athena,deveria protêge-la (Aioria corre pra dentro da casa)

Afrodite faz cara de deboche e dá de ombros.Enquanto isso,dentro da casa,Kamus está apanhando de Saga:

Urgh...(Kamus se rastejando e limpando o sangue da boca)S-S-Saga...s-s-seu...seu maldito...não importa o quanto tente..acabarei com vc...desgraçado...

A é? E como fará isso? (Saga debochando de Kamus)

Deixa ele comigo Saga hehehe (Máscara da Morte rindo)

Saia daqui inútil,eu mandei você tomar conta da Manta não mandei? (Saga nervoso)

Mandou,mas Kanon está tomando conta já...eu prefiro me divertir um pouco com ele (Máscara da Morte rindo)

Neste momento os outros cavaleiros chegam:

Saga...entregue a nós a manta,não queremos lutar contra você...(Shaka,falando calmamente)

O que...? Como...como conseguiram sair da minha ilusão? (Saga,revoltado)

Eu destruí sua ilusão Saga...(Shaka)

O que? Mas que droga...(Saga nervoso)

Agora estamos em vantagem,não poderá fazer nada,apenas entregue Athena e nós os deixaremos em paz! (Shaka)

Está brincando? (Máscara da Morte debochando) Acha que vamos arregar pra vocês,seus merdas.Já os derrotamos lá nos aposentos e iremos derrotá-los aqui também!

Então venha Máscara da Morte! (Aldebaran,fazendo a pose do Grande Chifre)

Não precisa...(Máscara é interrompido por Saga)

Não adianta nada mais...falta pouco pra se passar 3 horas,Athena provavelmente já está fora de alcançe,o que poderão fazer? (Saga)

Não acho...(Seiya explodindo o cosmo e indo atacar Saga)

Saga pára o golpe de Seiya e o joga longe.Kamus se levanta dá um soco em Saga,também é jogado longe,Máscara da Morte parte pra cima de Kamus e é golpeado por uma batalha para salvar Saori.Mais ao fundo da casa de Gêmeos,Kanon escuta a briga e corre pra ver o que acontece.

Saga,tenta usar a "Outra dimensão" mas é parado por Shaka,Máscara da Morte é golpeado por Aldebaran várias e várias vezes.Tumulto e confusão na casa de Gêmeos.Kanon vê a bagunça e se revolta, ao ver que Shaka e Aioria estão batendo em Saga.Kanon entra pra pegar Aioria,e começa a socá-lo.

Kamus,que está ferido se levanta,em meio a confusão e começa a caminhar na direção que veio Kanon.Ele vê a Manta,em cima de um altar.Fica olhando-a,triste,pensando que talvez nunca mais recuperará sua amada Saori.Lágrimas escorrem de seu rosto,caindo sobre a Manta.Derepente a Manta começa a brilhar,em uma luz roxa.Kamus fica sem entender o que acontece.Shaka fala com o Cosmo de Kamus e diz para que ele entre na Manta e salve Saori.Kamus fica sem entender mas não se importa e pula pra dentro da Manta,sem se importar com sua vida,apenas pensando em salvar Saori.Quando ele está lá dentro,percebe que está um espaço distroçido,não entende nada,apenas procura por Saori:

Não a encontro...droga...droga...DROGAAAAAA!(Kamus se desespera).

Enquanto isso a briga segue,intensamente,sem parar.Saga golpeia Aioria e Shaka ao mesmo tempo,demonstrando extrema valentia.Kanon está espancando Seiya.E Miro e Aldebaran estão batendo em Máscara da Morte.

De repente ao longe Kamus a avista,desmaiada.Seus olhos lacrimejam e ele parte em busca de sua amada.Ele a envolve,carinhosamente em seus braços.Kamus agora pensa numa maneira de sair de lá.Percebe que está perdido.Que não há forma de escapar daquilo.Mas sua vontade era maior ele abraça Saori,com seus cosmos,mesmo Saori inconsciente,juntados e a vontade louca de saírem,faz com que eles voltem para casa de Gêmeos.Neste momento Seiya vê Kamus e Saori e se revolta:

Maldito...ela é...Minha! (Seiya dá um grito tão alto que a briga pára)

Seiya...(Kamus fica sem reação)

Kamus coloca Saori de lado e fica de frente á Seiya:

Se você quer lutar por ela...então venha Seiya,porque...não desistirei dela,não vou! (Kamus olhando-a,com ternura)

Seiya começa a elevar o cosmo,nervoso,seu cosmo explode,encobrindo toda a casa de Gêmeos.

Então...então que assim seja,haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!(Seiya grita e seu cosmo se eleva mais)

Kamus se concentra,elevando também seu cosmo.A briga do outro lado da sala pára e os cavaleiros vão ver o que está acontecendo.

Nota da autora:

Queria agradecer desde já o apoio de todos vocês que tem sempre me mandado reviews,confesso que me surpreendi de que tantas pessoas tenham gostado da minha humilde fic,que fiz com muito carinho a algum tempo atrás.Não imaginaria uma repercussão tão grande e por incentivo de vocês eu vou escrever outras fics e publicá-las em breve - beijão a vocês todas e obrigada mesmo,de coração!


	10. Chapter 10

O que está...acontecendo aqui? (Saga grita com as mãos na cabeça parecendo um louco)

Seiya e Kamus nada dizem.Apenas se olham.Seiya fica nervoso com Kamus e o ataca com seu Meteoro de Pégasus.Kamus facilmente pára o golpe de Seiya dando um soco de contra ataque nele.Os demais cavaleiros apenas observam,mas Aioria se revolta:

Me explica o que é isso heim! Por acaso o Seiya passou pro lado do Saga? (Aioria gesticulando e olhando Shaka)

Não Aioria...o que acontece é que...Seiya também ama a senhorita Saori e os dois estão lutando por ela (Shaka observando atentamente a luta)

O que? Mais essa agora...será possível tudo isso? (Aioria com a mão na cabeça nervosíssimo)

TROVÃO AURORAAAAAAAAAA! (Kamus desfere seu mais poderoso golpe,jogando Seiya longe)

Kanon olha pra Seiya e diz:

Que vontade de espancá-lo...hehehehe,ei irmão vai deixar esses idiotas destruírem sua casa?

Grrrr...dane-se a droga da casa,eu estou mais preocupado é com ela (olhando Saori) Kamus conseguiu salvá-la,não sabe o ódio que estou sentindo...(Saga começa a elevar o Cosmo,muito raivoso)

Ei...Saga,Kanon...(Máscara da Morte todo machucado e falando baixinho) Vamos fugir logo,enquanto há tempo...

Acha que eu vou fugir,eu vou matar Kamus! (Saga com chama nos olhos)

Ei irmão,deixa de ser tonto,Máscara da Morte tem toda razão,vamos fugir e voltar em uma hora oportuna,heheeeh,pensa bem (Kanon sorrindo maliciosamente)

Saga olha pro irmão e depois pra Máscara da Morte,os 3 começam a sair de fininho da casa de Gêmeos,os outros cavaleiros nem percebem.A luta segue intensa,Seiya leva uma desvantagem enorme,Kamus é um adversário fantástico,golpeia Seiya várias e várias vezes.Enquanto isso Saga e seus comparsas estão fora da casa e vêem Afrodite encostado no pilar.

Você é bem covarde não Afrodite? (Máscara da Morte)

Ah...(Afrodite distraído percebe Kanon e Saga e fica apavorado)O-o-o que...o que fazem aqui? Vocês...v-v-v-vocês derrotaram os demais?

Está com medo seu idiota? (Kanon rindo da cara de Afrodite)

E-e-eu...eu com medo? Ora...não diga bobagens e-e-eu...(Afrodite todo medroso)

Ei não perdamos tempo,vamos embora depressa! (Saga puxando o irmão)

Os três partem.Afrodite fica sem entender e ainda mais sem saber pra onde os 3 foram.Escuta barulhos dentro da casa de Gêmeos e não entende mais nada:

Mas...se Saga,Kanon e Máscara da Morte já foram...quem está lutando? (Ele fica curioso e entra na casa)

Enquanto isso Seiya está quase sem forças do tanto que apanhou.Kamus também está um pouco ferido,por causa dos golpes anteriores e alguns de Seiya também.Seiya demonstra um ódio profundo por Kamus e joga tudo pra ganhar a luta.Saori começa a despertar e percebe uma grande movimentação.Vê que seu amado Kamus luta contra Seiya e se levanta rapidamente,como está fraca caí se escorando na parede:

Parem...parem com isso! O que está acontecendo aqui? (Saori)

Kamus caí no chão e a olha:

S-S-Saori...que bom que se...se...levantou (Kamus sorrindo timidamente)

Saori! (Seiya todo atordoado corre até Saori e a abraça feliz)

Seiya...mas o que acontece aqui? E onde estamos? (Saori confusa)

Neste momento chega Afrodite e vê tudo:

Ei quem está lutando? (Afrodite)

O covarde resolveu aparecer? (Aioria rindo de Afrodite)

Não sou covarde não...(Afrodite olhando Aioria raivoso)

Saori...(Seiya passa a mão no rosto de Saori) eu e Kamus estávamos lutando por você minha princesa.

Ah...?(Saori desvia o olhar de Seiya) o que? Mas porque?

Porque...eu a amo Saori! (Kamus todo corado)

Saori fica sem palavras,mas se sente invadida por uma felicidade inimaginável.Nunca pensara que Kamus diria aquilo pra ela.Seiya por sua vez se levanta e tenta bater em Kamus,mas Miro o segura:

Já chega Seiya,não acha que já foi longe demais? (Miro)

Eu vou matar o maldito,quer roubar de mim o que mais tenho de precioso! (Seiya nervoso)

Seu imbecil,acha bonito isso? (Aioria chega perto de Kamus e o soca,com vontade)Se apaixonar pela pessoa que deve respeitar e proteger?

Pára Aioria! (Saori grita com Aioria) Eu também amo Kamus,e se for de minha vontade compartilhar a vida com ele,então eu o farei,nada nem ninguém irá me impedir! E isso vale pra todos vocês entenderam? (Saori autoritária)

Seiya se solta de Miro e olha pra Saori tristemente:

Então é isso não é? Eu já devia imaginar...você mudou muito Saori...nunca pensei que...fosse se apaixonar por Kamus...acho que...(Chorando)Perdi esta batalha...já desde antes dela começar...

Saori fica triste por Seiya,mas nada pode fazer afinal seu coração escolheu Kamus.

Kamus se levanta,todo ferido e olha pra Aioria que está cabisbaixo,assim como os outros cavaleiros que não aceitam a relação dos 2.Ele caminha até Saori e a abraça,carinhosamente.Saori retribui o abraço,mostrando estar muito apaixonada.Depois de tudo,Saori cura as feridas de Seiya e os demais.O dia amanhece e Seiya está no Aeroporto junto com Saori e Marin.Marin se despede de Seiya e deixa Saori a sós com Seiya:

Vou voltar pro Japão Saori...me sinto um completo imbecil,vim até aqui imaginando que conquistaria seu coração mas...percebi que cheguei tarde (Seiya triste e cabisbaixo)

Sim Seiya...acho que nem eu mesma poderia imaginar que...eu fosse me apaixonar por Kamus,foi tão derepente que...bom acho melhor não falar sobre isso,não quero ferir mais seu coração.(Saori tentando evitar de olhar Seiya)

Ferir mais? Posso lhe dizer que,estas feridas estão tão profundas que nunca mais cicatrizarão...ficarão eternamente em meu pobre coração...(Seiya de cabeça baixa)

Será que...algum dia você me perdoará Seiya...? (Saori o olhando triste)

Bah,que história é essa de perdoar? Deixa pra lá Saori,como diz o ditado,ninguém manda no coração.Se o teu escolheu assim,espero que seja uma boa escolha...(Seiya triste)

Sim é verdade,se pudéssemos escolher não...?(Saori sem graça)

O auto-falante avisa que os passageiros com destino a Tóquio devem se dirigir ao portão de embarque.Seiya pega suas coisas e se despede de Saori:

Bem...espero que...tudo dê certo pra você,minha linda Saori... (Seiya a olha apaixonado)

Ah...sim Seiya,eu também desejo o mesmo pra você (sorrindo sem graça)Bom...se quiser ainda me visitar...estarei aqui...diga isso aos outros também...

Ah...claro que sim,voltarei aqui para vê-la,será um prazer...(Seiya) e quanto a Saga e os outros?

Não sei ainda mas...assim que os encontrar darei uma dura punição! (Saori)

A claro (sorrindo sem vontade)bom...deixe me ir que meu avião já vai decolar...

Seiya abraça Saori,sem querer soltá-la.Mas esta se separa dele:

Adeus Seiya...(olhando pro lado)

Ah...A-a-adeus...adeus Saori...(Seiya a olha triste novamente,indo em direção do portão de embarque)

Marin aparece por trás de Saori:

Athena só espero que tenha feito a escolha certa...(Marin)

A Marin apenas segui meu coração...(Saori olhando o avião)

As duas voltam ao Santuário.No caminho elas conversam sobre várias coisas,Marin fica na casa de Leão:

Senhorita vá falar com Kamus,acho que chegou a hora não? (Marin)

Ah,claro que sim (Saori tímida)

Seja feliz,isso é o mais importante! (Marin)

Obrigada Marin,eu lhe desejo o mesmo,tchau! (Saori acena pra Marin subindo as escadas)

Enquanto isso Kanon,Saga e Máscara da Morte estão no mundo submarino,Máscara da Morte fica nervoso:

Que droga de lugar não tem nada aqui,que $#,estou entediado já! Cadê as bebidas,as mulheres grrrrr...eu deveria ter ido pra Itália isso sim,poxa...

Cale a boca inútil,se tivesse ficado no seu canto aposto que Kamus não teria salvado a Athena! (Saga,sentado já irritado)

A sim...agora é culpa minha né? Culpe o idiota do teu irmão que em vez de cuidar da Manta foi se meter na briga! (Máscara)

Quem você está chamando de idiota! (Kanon avançando pra cima de Máscara da Morte)

Pare já Kanon,depois vemos isso,não estou a fim de vê-los brigar...(Saga)

Enquanto Kanon,Máscara da Morte e Saga discutem,Saori chega na casa de Aquário,antes de ela entrar,ficou alguns minutos olhando a casa e se perguntando se deveria mesmo fazer isso,se era mesmo certo...afinal ela é uma Deusa.Tinha medo dos Deuses não aprovarem sua relação amorosa com um mortal.Mas por outro lado pensava em sua felicidade.Não seria justo.Ela tinha que tentar ser feliz,ao lado de quem realmente amava.Renasceu no corpo de uma mortal e antes de tudo tinha vontades.Então adentrou a casa,seu coração estava invadido de uma felicidade tremenda,não via a hora de abraçar seu amado,então correu pra dentro da casa gritando:

Kamusssssssssssssssss! Você está aí? (Ao mesmo tempo que corria olhava para os lados)

Sim,estou...(Kamus saindo das sombras)

Saori pára de correr e olha pra Kamus,seu coração está acelerado,não conseguia conter o nervosismo,mais que tudo queria estar com ele.Kamus também a retribui com um lindo e largo sorriso.Saori nem acreditava no que via,era a primeira vez que o via sorrindo desta forma e percebera que era um sorriso lindo.Ambos ficaram se olhando,há uma certa distância,loucos pra se abraçarem e se amarem.Saori dá um pequeno passo,e Kamus faz o de súbito a jovem Deusa corre e Kamus também,como se tivessem combinado.No meio da casa de Aquário os dois se abraçam,ele por ser mais alto a levanta do chão,a rodando no ar,em um encontro inusitado e apaixonado.Saori fica ofegante,acariciando os longos cabelos de Kamus.Este por sua vez está com o coração acelerado,pensando no quanto é bom tê-la em seus braços.Kamus a aperta contra teu corpo,como se fosse perdê-la,ele diz em um sussurro no ouvido dela,bem baixinho:Eu te quero...fique comigo e nunca me deixe...

O sopro da boca de Kamus fez com que Saori sentisse um leve arrepio,esta não se contém e lhe dá um pequeno beijo no rosto.Saori morde os lábios,sentindo muito amor e desejo,querendo-o.Kamus agora a olha nos olhos,respira fundo e a beija,apaixonado,Saori retribui o beijo da mesma forma.Suas bocas colam uma na outra,como se tivessem cola.O beijo segue caloroso e apaixonado.Ambos não querem parar de se beijar,querem aproveitar o tempo perdido,Kamus acaricia as costas de de Saori,com paixão.Saori também não perde tempo e acaricia o peito de seu amado.O Beijo vai ficando mais intenso mas Saori pára de beijá-lo,para tomar fôlego:

Nossa...arf...arf...você...me deixou sem fôlego...(Saori sorrindo corada)Kamus fica sem graça e só coloca a mão na nuca,rindo tolamente e totalmente corado.

Saori sorri ao ver que Kamus havia ficado envergonhado.Kamus a olha novamente e os 2 voltam a se beijar,Kamus a deita no chão mesmo,sem se importar,mas antes ele estende a capa da armadura,para que ela não fique em contato direto com o chão frio.O beijo segue intenso e cálido,Ambos queriam mais que só beijos,Kamus se levanta e tira sua armadura,ficando apenas de calça.Volta a beijar Saori novamente,ela retribui da mesma forma,muito apaixonada.

Saori...estou totalmente caído por você...(Kamus a olhando com desejo,mordendo os lábios)

Eu também...(Saori o chamando pra beijá-la)

O beijo segue,e então ali mesmo,no meio da casa de Aquário,o amor acontece.Saori se entrega pra Kamus.Enquanto que Seiya vai chegando ao Japão e é recebido no Aeroporto por Shiryu:

Nossa Seiya...não imaginava que...fosse voltar tão cedo,ficou lá apenas 1 dia,o que aconteceu de fato? (Shiryu,percebendo a tristeza do amigo)

Seiya nada diz,apenas fica calado e com o olhar perdido.Shiryu ainda insiste em perguntar o que havia acontecido e Seiya se irrita e soca Shiryu.Shiryu caí no chão,com a mão no rosto,sentindo muita dor:

Ei! Porque fez isso? (Shiryu gritando)

As pessoas ficam olhando pros 2,e Seiya nada diz.Shiryu se irrita e não entende a atitude de seu amigo,ele se levanta:

Ei Seiya...sabia que doeu? Ei porque fez isso,vai me diz logo! (Shiryu fazendo escândalo)

Isso é...um agradecimento...(Seiya com o olhar totalmente perdido)

A-a-agrade...agradecimento? (Shiryu sem entender nada) Que agradecimento?Não estou entendendo onde...ai,onde quer chegar (Shiryu com a mão no rosto,ainda sentindo dor)

Hehehe...por me fazer passar vexame diante de todos...(Seiya de costas)Eu? (Shiryu ainda sem entender) O que fiz?Do que está falando?

Como não sabe heim? (Seiya se virando pra Shiryu,com ódio nos olhos)Quem foi que me aconselhou a ir atrás da Saori? ME diz! (Gritando)

Mas...o que aconteceu lá...(Shiryu chateado)

As pessoas ficam estranhando Seiya e Shiryu,algumas até temiam os 2.Shiryu percebeu e disse:

Ei...venha,vamos conversar em outro lugar...(Shiryu pega Seiya pelo braço e o puxa)

Eles chegam até o restaurante do Aeroporto,se sentam:

Ei garçom,me dá uma garrafa de Vodca,por favor! (Seiya triste)

Shiryu apenas observa o amigo,percebera que ele estava totalmente desiludido.

Seiya...(Shiryu de cabeça baixa) não sei bem o que houve mas...me perdoe,apenas disse a você pra ir ao Santuário porque quis te ajudar...

O garçom chega e coloca na mesa a garrafa e 2 copos.Na hora que ele ia servir a bebida,Seiya segurou a mão dele.O garçom perguntou se eles iam pedir mais alguma coisa,e saiu em seguida.Seiya pega a garrafa de vodca e vira na boca,bebendo no gargalo mesmo.A bebida descia pela boca de Seiya como se fosse água,era impressionante.As pessoas em volta,não gostam nada do que vêem,e se afastam.Shiryu fica preocupado com o amigo:

Ei...vai com calma Seiya...(Shiryu)

Calma...tsc...não vou seguir nenhum conselho teu,porque da última vez que segui me ferrei (Seiya bebendo quase toda a garrafa)

Já lhe disse que não foi minha culpa está bem? (Shiryu gritando com Seiya) Você foi por livre e espontânea vontade!

Tsc...(Seiya nem dando atenção pra Shiryu)

Neste momento entra Hyoga,Shun e Ikki no restaurante e se surpreendem ao ver os 2:

Ei o que estão fazendo aqui? (Ikki)

E vocês? (Shiryu)

Eu perguntei primeiro! (Ikki,zombando de Shiryu)

Bem...(Shiryu olha pro Seiya) o Seiya acaba de voltar do Santuário...e eu vim buscá-lo...

Hyoga se aproxima de Seiya e vê que este está completamente bêbado:

Ei Seiya...que aconteceu com você? (Hyoga)

A mesmo? Putz tinha me esquecido que ele ia pra lá.Nós também estávamos pra ir mas o vôo foi cancelado (Ikki olhando Seiya)

Ei,porque o Seiya bebeu tanto? (Shun intrigado)

Era isso que eu perguntava pra ele agorinha mesmo,parece que...

Shiryu é interrompido por Seiya:

Estou assim porque...eu amo...amo a Athena...a (hic)...a (hic)minha Saori...e-e-eu...eu fui lá pra...(hic)...pra...(hic),ficar com ela mas...(hic)já era tarde...(hic)tarde...demais...(hic)

Hahahahah,ei garçom trás uma bebida urgente! (Ikki rindo descaradamente)

Ei pare de zombar de Seiya irmão...olha o estado dele (Shun triste por Seiya)

A fala sério Shun,quem se apaixona por uma Deusa só pode ser idiota mesmo,aposto que o outro cara deve ser mais idiota ainda (Ikki ainda zombando)

Kamus...(Seiya)

Que tem meu Mestre? (Hyoga levando a vodca com limão á boca)

Ele...é...(hic)...ele é...um miserável...(Seiya)


	11. Chapter 11

Porque meu mestre é um miserável? (Hyoga já exaltado,se levantando)

Seiya apenas fica calado,só bebendo,afogando as mágoas na garrafa de vodca.Shiryu também fica deprimido,sem nada a dizer,pois por mais que não fosse culpado,no fundo,no fundo se sentia um pouco de culpa.Shun também fica chateado,Hyoga não gosta muito porque Seiya havia falado de seu mestre Kamus.Parecia que o único que se divertia com a situação era Ikki,que não parava de zombar Seiya:

Huahuahuahauhauha...olha esse derrotado de uma figa...filho da mãe desgraçado...acorda inútil...(Ikki sentado na cadeira com as pernas em cima da mesa,todo folgado)

Cale-se irmão!Olha o estado do Seiya...(Shun triste)

Hyoga cai na cadeira,já meio bêbado:

Seiya...(hic) e-e-eu...eu...(hic) e-e-eu...vou matar você...(hic) você...você,ofendeu o...(hic)..o meu mestre..é?

... (Seiya cabisbaixo na depressão)

Responde filho da mãe,desgraçado...(Por debaixo da cadeira Hyoga dá um chute em Seiya,bem forte)

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaHHHH! (Seiya meio bêbado dá um berrão)

Ikki dá um pulo na cadeira:

O idiota acordou,olha pra ele! (hic) hahahaahaha,derrotado!

Grrrrrrrrrrrr...(Seiya se levantou atordoado,e pegou Hyoga pelo colarinho)E agora...heim Hyoga...(hic) vai reclamar é...? Heim?

M-m-me...(hic) me...me solta Seiya! Me solta! (Hyoga gritando)

Seiya...solte o Hyoga,por favor solte-o...(Shun tentando separar Seiya do Hyoga)

Quer apanhar também é Shun...(hic) me deixa,saco...(Seiya raivoso)

Deixa,deixa Shun...o Seiya é um tonto..(hic) nunca vai mudar mesmo...passa ano vem ano e ele...(hic) é o idiota de sempre...(hic) (Ikki sentado na cadeira ainda com os pés na mesa e bebendo)

O que falou maldito! (Seiya meio desnorteado,larga Hyoga e embriagado acaba caindo em Ikki)

IIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Ikki começou a berrar e joga Seiya no chão)Quer me agarrar agora é? (Agora chuta Seiya)

Os seguranças do Aeroporto vão tirar satisfação com os cavaleiros,que faziam algazarra no restaurante.Todos eles são chutados de lá.Seiya fica no chão,Hyoga e Ikki também,todos bêbados.Shiryu e Shun olham pros amigos e ficam desolados.Outros seguranças aparecem e tiram a ponta pés os cavaleiros de Bronze,agora pra fora do Aeroporto.São todos jogados na rua.

É culpa tua Ikki...(hic) (Hyoga colocando o dedo no peito do Ikki)

Minha...minha o caramba seu desgraçado...(hic) ...você quem começou...(hic) começou a...a...fazer frescura por causa do teu mestre...(hic) aiiii meu mestre..ui meu mestre,hushuahuahuahuahua...(hic) como você é patético hauahuahau...(Ikki caindo pra trás de tanto gargalhar)

O-o-o...o que?(Hyoga se revolta e pula pra cima de Ikki sem jeito e eles começam a se pegar na rua)

Toma..venha me enfrentar seu idiota,venha...(hic) (Ikki,tentando socar Hyoga)

Vou te arrebentar agora,toma isso,e mais isso! (Hyoga tentando socar Ikki também)

Shun puxa o irmão,enquanto que Shiryu puxa Hyoga:

Calma seus idiotas,que lindo os amigos se matando no meio da rua.(Shiryu)

Euuuuuuuuuu? (Hyoga revoltado) Amigo do Ikki? Desde quando?

E eu? Quem disse que sou seu amigo Hyoga? Vem me bater seu nojento! Vem (Ikki de debatendo todo e tentando chutar Hyoga,mesmo longe)

Eu vou peraí,vai Shiryu me soltaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (Hyoga agora se debatendo,tentando se soltar de Shiryu)

Ai ai...acho melhor mantermos eles á distância um do outro...por ora... (Shiryu)

Seiya se levanta e começa andar todo desnorteado,Shiryu e Shun nada fazem,apenas olham pra Seiya,sentindo muita pena do amigo,Hyoga e Ikki continuam tentando se pegar:

Peraí que eu vou dar um jeito nisso,e já! (Shiryu soca Hyoga,que desmaia em seguida)

Tem razão Shiryu! (Shun também dá um soco no irmão,que desmaia)

Ei Shiryu olha o Seiya! (Shun preocupado)

Deixa ele Shun...acho que no momento ele precisa de um tempo sozinho.Pra pôr as idéias em ordem...(Shiryu cabisbaixo)

Mas Shiryu...que acontece com Seiya...? O porque dele...dele estar assim? Não consigo entender...(Shun inconformado)

Seiya se apaixonou por Saori...mas eu acho que lá no Santuário as coisas não deram muito certo pra ele...(Shiryu)

O que? Então...então foi por isso que Seiya se apressou tanto pra ir ao Santuário? Aquele dia...no bar,eu me lembro agora...(Shun)

Sim Shun,mas ainda não sei o que aconteceu de fato...mas acho melhor deixar assim...(Shiryu)

Tem toda razão amigo,agora temos que dar um jeito nesses dois.(Shun levantando Ikki)

Pois é Shun,temos que levar esses 2 encrenqueiros.(Shiryu esboçando um leve sorriso)

Enquanto Shiryu e Shun levam Hyoga e Ikki embora,Seiya continua a caminhar sem rumo,embriagado,sofrendo a perda de seu amor.Aquela dor apertava seu peito,tudo que ele desejava era acabar com Kamus...aquele quem roubou sua amada...Seiya se perde a pensamentos e acaba caindo no chão.Sentado e fica lá,na depressão.Mino encontra Seiya e fica toda preocupada:

Seiya! Seiya o que aconteceu? (Mino sacudindo Seiya)

Me deixa vai...(hic) vai embora daqui...(Seiya empurrando Mino e babando)

Ai Seiya...é melhor te levar daqui...(Mino mesmo contra a vontade de Seiya o pega nos braços e o leva)

Enquanto isso no Santuário, Saori está deitada com Kamus no meio da casa de Áquario,ambos despidos e em cima da longa capa branca.Os dois ficam se olhando apaixonados,um pelo outro,Kamus se levanta e cobre Saori com a capa,pegando-a no colo e a levando pra sua cama.

No reino submarino,Saga está sentado em uma pedra com um olhar de insanidade,fixo,sem nada a dizer.Máscara da Morte está andando pelo reino:

Droga...droga...mil vezes droga...porque fui me juntar a esses imbecis,agora não tenho nada a fazer nesse lugar idiota,nem uma bebida tem aqui,nada,nem mulher,comida en...(Máscara da Morte vê Tétis que está sentada em um dos Pilares em ruínas)hmmmmmm...que bela mulher...hehehe...(Máscara a observa ao longe)

Enquanto que Kanon está tentando falar com Saga:

O Saga,pensa em algo porque acho que dessa vez a gente se ferrou,não tenho nenhuma idéia,e pior que a culpa é minha mesmo,droga,que faremos? Me diz alguma coisa e...

Saga interrompe o irmão:

Cala a boca Kanon,você já está me irritando sabia? Cansei de você ficar dizendo isso,cacete você não tem o que fazer não? (Saga irritado)

Você é um idiota mesmo heim Saga,quero só ver,eu vou sumir daqui e vou deixar você e aquele idiota do Máscara da Morte se ferrarem,não estou nem aí pros 2. (Kanon se levanta e vai saindo pra dar um volta)

...Hunf...(Saga nem dá atenção á Kanon)

É mesmo um idiota...me cansei de fazer alianças inúteis,pensei que ele sendo meu irmão tinha um pouco mais de cérebro,mas vejo que não...tsc,dane-se ele,tomara que o peguem e ele seja punido hehehe...hm? (Kanon vê Máscara da Morte conversando agora com Tétis)

Kanon chega perto e dá um tapão na cabeça de Máscara:

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! (Mácara gritando)

Tétis sua piranha o que você está fazendo com esse idiota aqui? (Kanon gritando com Tétis)

General? Quero dizer ex-general,seu fracassado O que você quer aqui? (Tétis enraivecida)

Kanon se enfurece com as palavras da sereia e quase a ataca,mas desiste de fazê-lo:

Hunf...não perderei meu tempo com você...(Kanon saindo e sumindo no horizonte)

Afff Máscara da Morte e você deixa ele te tratar assim? (Tétis)

Nem ligo pra ele...heheehh vem aqui moçinha vem... (Máscara cheio de dengo pra cima de Tétis)

Hmmmm...(Tétis olhando pra Máscara) Quero ver se os italianos são tudo isso mesmo que dizem...

A sim? Então venha queridinha eheheeheeh (Máscara da Morte com cara de assanhado)

O tempo passa e nunca mais se soube nem de Máscara da Morte,Kanon ou Saga.Seiya continava depressivo,Hyoga e Ikki voltaram a ser amigos,nem se lembravam mais da briga que tiveram.Shun e Shiryu seguiram suas vidas normalmente.Seiya perdôou Shiryu.Saori decide se casar com Kamus apesar dos protestos de alguns dos cavaleiros.

E então todos viveram felizes para sempre...XD

Nota da Autora: Bem gente finalmente esta fic chegou-se ao final.É até difícil de acreditar mas é um trabalho concretizado e me sinto muito feliz de tê-lo terminado.O final ficou um pouco patético mas mesmo assim eu amei ter escrito.Obrigado a todos que deixaram reviews e leram minha história!


End file.
